Your My Only Hope
by Supexbatman
Summary: Charlotte has been acting different lately she missing school and work, she was more quiet than usual. Charlotte used to be open to Henry they would watch movies every Friday night and tell each other secrets and rumors around the school. Ever since she started dating Jasper things went south with Charlotte and Henry wanted to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one's Pov

Tuesday 6:30pm

They grew up together, the '3 Musketeers' their parents call them. They met all at the age of 7 at a sandbox in Swellview park. 9 years later they are thriving somewhat happy 16-year-olds, and over the 9 years relationships end, feelings changed and friendships were broken. Just entering their junior year at Swell view high Today was the week before fall break started, Henry strolled in the very familiar 'Junk 'n Stuff' store. He smiled brightly at and gave a slight wave.

"Hey, Mr. Gooch! Have you seen Charlotte today?" Henry asked concerned. Henry hasn't seen or heard from Charlotte since Saturday. She even missed school. He was really nervous.

"Umm... no, I haven't sorry she's probably with Jasper." Mr. Gooch said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me know if you hear from her" Henry stated slightly annoyed as he began walking to the crazy ass elevator. Henry always wondered why Ray never got it fixed. He pressed the button to call the elevator. He was so distracted by his over concern for Charlotte's safety with Jasper, he didn't hear the slight ding of the elevator until he glanced up from his phone. He quickly entered the small elevator shaft pushing the button. He braced himself for the fast impact. He clenched his eyes closed, he felt the elevator shaft slam to the ground. He opened his eyes when he heard the noise telling him that he is on the floor he requested. He walked in the always lit up man-cave. He didn't see Ray so he thought he was in the back so he decided to call his name.

"Ray?!" Henry shouted walking towards the set of various computers he glanced towards the keyboard and saw a note taped on the mouse. Henry picked it up and it read:

'Hey Henry! As you can see me and Schwoz aren't here we are both in Hawaii on our best friend anniversary! Sorry for the short notice. The man cave is all yours for the week! We'll be back on Thursday, just be safe…. oh! Charlotte and Jasper can come here too. Just make sure they don't frick and frack on my couch and don't have Bianca here (you know that) BTW I also have other people to stop the crime so you don't have to do it alone they will stop the crimes until we return. Have fun! Don't break anything be a safe kid(s) We'll send postcards!

Your boss, friend,

Ray and Schwoz'

Henry POV

I sighed thanking Ray for not having me do all the crime fights myself he is so considering sometimes.

"Thank you Ray" I muttered to myself. I groaned in annoyance. I'm too concerned about Charlotte, and then Bianca she keeps pressuring me to stay over her house this weekend. Luckily I have an excuse for not going cause I have to 'watch' the shop. I put the note down and sat on the couch. I placed my throbbing head on the cold table. I heaved a big sigh, I lifted my head deciding to call Charlotte for the 39th time today (I didn't really count, who would do that? * I actually did*) I opened the phone app debating if I should call her or call Bianca and tell her I can't make it to her house. Bianca has been blowing up my phone, she claims I'm not giving her enough 'attention'. We've started dating about 6 months ago our anniversary is on Saturday. I didn't really want to go, I love her but for the past 3 months I have the feeling she is cheating on me. The thought of it is making me sad but I have my eyes on someone else… I taped Charlotte's contact photo the phone began to Ring. One. Ringgg. Two. Ringgg. Three.rin-

"Hello?" A shaky raspy voice answered. I was stunned.

"Um-Charlotte? What's wrong?" I asked calmly trying not to sound as I feel panicked. She cleared her throat.

"Umm yes I'm fine," she said seeming distracted. Usually, she would be scolding me, especially that I called her 39 times. Something's wrong.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked trying to filter out the hate I have for him. I can feel the heat rising and I am pissed. If he lays a hand on her I am going to kill him. For years I knew something was off about Jasper, But it clearly showed when he started dating Charlotte he became irritated and mean so I began drifting away from him. Charlotte she obviously stayed with him because they are dating. I warned her about Jasper and his behavior but she brushed it off and claimed I was jealous. That was 1 year ago.

"Ummm he's somewhere around here," she said hesitantly.

"Okay…...wha-why were you not at school today or yesterday? Jasper was." I asked nervously clutching my phone the knot in my stomach is beginning to form.

"Oh I missed the bus," she whispered a quiet 'help me' " and I didn't have my phone" I don't know why she didn't just call me and ask Piper to pick her up. Wait a second did she say she help me? I heard right. I began to panic. Wait what's wrong?

"Charlotte?" I whispered. "Where are you?" I muttered pacing around the Man cave nervous.

"I should have listened," she said and the call cut to an end.

"Charlotte! CHARLOTTE!" I yelled as I threw my phone on the couch. I sat down in the computer chair, and I ran my fingers through my dirty blonde hair and held my sweaty forehead. My previous light headache is now very painful after that phone call. I turned around to face multiple computers. I plugged my phone into the computers hardware try and track where Charlotte was when she called. She didn't sound like herself. This is going to be a long night…

Trigger warning

Charlotte's Pov

Slam! I cried in relief when I heard Jasper grumble and leave the basement. I was in a fetal position on the cold cement floor. I am crying and shaking violently after he beat me, he isn't here now. Thank God. He would always beat me sometimes for a small reason(or no reason at all) like when he caught me talking to Henry or any other human male. I jumped when I began to feel my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the dimly lit stairwell hoping that monster isn't near. I looked at my phone realizing that Henry called me 39 times and 52 text messages my eyes widened in surprise.

'Oh shit I need to answer'

I looked at my phone and it was Henry! I haven't heard or seen him in days, the last time I saw him was last weekend when I snuck away to work to get away from Jasper and his abusive behavior. I never told anyone about what he does behind closed doors. The one person I did tell is dead. Jasper killed him and that night when he found out he tied me up on a wall and repeatedly hit me with a baseball bat, I was hurting when I had to go to school the next day. I began to tear up thinking about it, I was getting pissed but I realize that if I tell Henry what Jasper really does Jasper will kill him, so I sacrificed myself for him Heney deserves to live and be happy with his girlfriend.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered on a shaky voice

"Charlotte?...what's wrong? Are you hurt?" 'yes' i wanted to say. I cleared my throat. I had to make up a lie quick. and I hate lying to Henry. I looked up when I heard Jasper stumbling in the house and slammed the front door loudly, I flinched.

"Umm yes I'm fine" I lied I am still staring at the top of the dingy steps seeing if he comes in. 'I think I'm fine for now' is what I really wanted to say.

"Wheres Jasper?" Henry asks the concern coming out of his voice, I can feel the distress in his voice. I want to cry. And me hugging my knees are not helping the feeling of my raw ribs.

"Umm he's somewhere around here" I halfway told the truth

"Okay…...wha-why were you not at school today or yesterday? Jasper was." I can hear the nervousness in his voice. I heard that monster call my name loudly.

"CHARLOTTE!" I heard that monster call me

I went back to the corner of the small basement and pulled my knees to my chest and sobs wrecked throughout my body I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle them. I uncovered my mouth and spoke again this time quickly.

"Oh, I missed the bus" I lied again "help me" I whispered. "And I didn't have my phone with me." I was praying to god he heard me.

"Charlotte, where are you?" Henry whispered. I heard the creak of the old door to the basement. I quickly moved back to the corner and I muttered,

"I should have listened to you" I ended the call and turned off my phone. I slide my phone back under the storage shelf, moments later Jasper appeared angry. He stalked towards me he grabbed my hair, I yelped when he began to drag me across the bloodstained concrete floor and threw me on my 'bed' it's just covers on the floor and a small pillow. He smacked me across the face.

"You useless piece of shit!" he yelled. "You know that I love you right?" He asked me softly cupping my cheek. I know he's lying but I relax in his touch, I haven't felt in forever. I knew it was over when he punched me square in the face.

"I will make sure you never love again" he whispered chillily in my ear. And I will never open my heart again. I licked my lips tasting the familiar medal taste on my bottom lip. I hope he can find me. This is going to be a long night…

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Wednesday **

The next day **(Henry POV)**

It is 9:30 in the morning I'm at school now. I stayed at the Mancave until 2 in the morning I only got a few hours of sleep. I couldn't find a location on her cellphone, it was turned off right after she ended the call with me, so I wasn't able to track it. I left my first period walking towards my locker, halfway there I see Bianca searching for me by my locker I jumped behind a group of people. She has a paper in her hand in the shape of a heart. Oh no! I released the breath I have been holding and walked over to her when she turned her face lit up.

"Hey Hen!" She said in a high pitched voice as she waved proudly towards me.

"It's Henry please…." I muttered, With her using that nickname Charlotte used for me it made me realize how much I miss her and how much I want to find her. I haven't been thinking about anything else but finding her and making sure she's safe with me.

"Oh sorry…. I forgot," Bianca said her face burning red.

'_I don't have time for this' _I muttered in my head.

"It's fine what do you need?" I asked trying my best to hide my irritation, I began taping my foot.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to see if this would be a good place for our anniversary?" she asked showing the card in my direction, I didn't bother to read it because at the moment I don't care unless it involves Charlotte.

_Beep, beep beep, beep _My watch started doing its usual chiming noise.

'_Wait, who's beeping me? Ray and Schwoz are not in Swellview it has to be an emergency!'_

"I have to go see you, Bianca," I say as I pecked her on the cheek.

"But what about-" I cut her off

"I'll text you later." I jog behind some lockers, I glanced around before I flipped my watch open, I open it to see Mr. Gooch with a worried expression.

"Mr. Gooch, what's wrong?" I whispered panicky and wide-eyed.

"_We have a problem Henry its Charlotte- She's hurt. Badly. Hurry please"_ I closed my watch and I gathered my stuff and ran out of school and ran towards Junk 'n Stuff.

_``I hope she's okay' _I thought as I ran to my job.

**Bianca POV**

As soon as he vanished to wherever I pulled out my phone to call my real boyfriend Jasper. I know it is bad to cheat but Henry is going to be dead anyway. The line rings a few times before he answers.

"_Hello Baby"_ Jasper's smooth voice filtered through the phone. I grinned.

"So like you said I asked Henry on a date. And he got busy so I couldn't put our plan in motion."

I heard him sigh through the phone.

"I'm sorry baby." I apologize sadly.

"_It's okay lucky I still have Charlotte under my control. So it's fine."_

"Okay that's good." my mood lightened. The bell rung.

"Oh, shit babe I have to go. Love you!" I said as I'm walking towards the general direction of my next class.

"Love you too boo" Jasper's smooth voice spoke, it made me weak to my knees. Ugh, I love it. We ended the call, welp plan A failed. Time for plan B…

**Charlotte's POV **(before the conversation between Henry and Bianca) 9:00 am

I shook as I woke up from my usually uncomfortable slumber when I heard the slam shut. I carefully and slowly got up from the pile of bloodstained covers. I carefully bend over to grab my phone under the shelf, even with being careful I still felt the sharp pain in my ribcage and my bottom he was really rough last night I think he gave me a concussion after he used me he threw me on the floor pretty hard.

I moved slowly to the stairs almost 10 minutes later I reached the top of the stairs to find it surprisingly unlocked I moved quickly as I could to the bathroom across the entrance of that hell hole. I entered the bathroom and turned on the light I looked down, afraid of what I'm going to see, a broken shell of me. But I looked up to find my smooth brown skin now blue and puffy around my eyes and cheeks.

I touch my hair it was knotted and hasn't been combed or washed in weeks. My eyes used to be bright are now dull and lifeless I have felt so much pain over this past year. I feel over my body to find a broken rib, I lightly press the area, I flinch as I felt pain shoots through my body I lift my shirt to find it red and dark around the broken bone.

I sobbed when I realized how much I let Jasper destroy me, I cried for the pain I feel and how I was stripped of my innocence at the age of 15. Then I realize that I have to leave this hell hole before that monster comes back.

I wipe my tears with the edge of my torn shirt. I grab some bandaids and put them on the open wound on my forehead. I grab some ibuprofen and other painkillers and stuff them in my backpack that was almost torn, lying in the hallway.

I rush to the kitchen trying to ignore the pain in my side and bottom, I grabbed a couple of water bottles out of the fridge not bothering to close it. I stopped to drink some water my throat was sore after last night's events, I shudder thinking about it. He doesn't give me food often Id have to beg to get a slice of bread. I began grabbing pop tarts and candy bars I start to eat them as I raided his cabinets without a care in the world. I stuff everything in my large backpack.

'Thanks Henry.' I think back briefly when Henry bought me a backpack as a back to school gift as I rush out of his house never looking back.

I ran (limping) to Junk 'N Stuff as fast as my aching body would let me. It took me twice as long to get there it's only a 10-minute walk it took me around 30 but I had to keep moving to not have that monster looking for me. The streets weren't busy, surprisingly, so no one would be asking me questions I did not want to answer. I finally made it to the shop the safest place for me, I swung the door open I saw behind the desk.

"Hey, . Where's Henry?" I asked breathlessly my voice giving out at the end. I could feel my body go limp as my conscious slipped. I can faintly hear yell my name but it became distant as my mind slipped into darkness.

**No One's POV**

rushed over to catch an unconscious Charlotte before she hit the ground. He picked her up carefully carrying her to the elevator, he managed to lock the door and flip the sign to say closed before he took her to the elevator. Once he reached the Man Cave carefully placed an unconscious Charlotte on a spare medic bed, he grabbed some extra blankets to cover her to make sure she doesn't get too cold.

After he did that he made sure to called Henry and tell him the situation. While he waited for Henry to arrive he notified Ray and Schwoz. He stayed by Charlotte praying thats shes alright she knew she wasn't okay but he hoped she survived.

Almost 10 minutes later Henry arrive frantic and scared. runs up to Henry,

"Henry! I'm glad you made it in time!" said walking around the medical bed. Henry glanced at Charlotte , he couldn't believe that his once strong snappy friend is now battered and beaten. Henry's eyes began to sting, tears threatening to fall when he slowly walked to her unconscious body, wishing he could have helped her sooner. He gently grabbed her limp hand and lightly rubbed the top of her hand.

"Who did this to you Char?" Henry whispered hoping she would magically open her eyes and tell him. But what painfully hurts him is he is sitting here hopeless and wondering who cause this pain for her.

Henry moved his attention to Mr. Gooch when he cleared his throat.

"She really needs a doctor we need to take her to a hospital soon." Henry told Gooch his gaze still on Charlotte's bruised face.

"We do need to take her to an Immediate Care Center." said nodding his head.

"Okay but we need to figure out how we are going to take her there."

"We will find a way and get her the help she needs."

"Okay good." Henry said as he went to the grage to find a vehicle to carry her in.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Henry POV** At the hospital

After 30 minutes of struggling we got her to the hospital on the Man- Copter I went into the hospital as Kid Danger. And right now im back in my regular clothes sitting in the small ass waiting room, Charlotte has been in surgery for almost 2 hours now I still haven't heard from the doctors yet. I'm looking through my phone I'm currently looking at me and Charlotte last text thread.

"How did I not notice?' the thought echoed through my mind.

I stare at my screen reading:

**Char aka Queen**

**Saturday Aug 18, 2018 **

**Me: Hey Char! **12:15pm

**Queen: Hey Henry! I'm coming to work today. **12:30pm

**Me: Oh goody! I'm actually on my way to work now. **12:30pm

**Queen: Oh okay I'll meet you there. I am going to be there longer than I usually do to get a break from being home alone. ** 12:35pm

**Me: Well at least you will have company. I'll stay with you until the sunrises and until you don't feel alone. We can watch movies and eat popcorn and talk about the thots in school. Lol. Btw, how are you and Jasper? **12:35pm

**Queen: Yes! I would love that. Oh me and Jasper are okay, it's just tHat I havE a Little ProbleM but it's not that big of a dEal.**

**Me: What is it? Nvm just tell me when we see each other. Also what with the weird typing?**

**Queen: Okay.**

**{END OF THREAD}**

I reread over the text Charlotte sent and I decoded the letters it said 'HELP ME'. I turn off my phone and dropped it on the floor, I was shocked how did I not figure that out! I could have prevented this situation. I should have noticed that when she came to work that day, that she was herself but different too. When we meet we would hug but the days I did see her I would reach for a hug but she would flinch back I just assumed she didn't want that because she had a boyfriend and I had a girlfriend, But i respect her decision and did not question it. But now I regret not asking more questions and not noticing her behavior.

When char said that she 'wanted a break from home' she meant a break from Jasper. I know it sounds like I'm jumping to conclusions but I remember the last time Jasper with a girlfriend which was in our freshman year he abused her until she moved away. But no one even knew not even me until a month after she moved away she had sent me an email saying I should watch the person I call 'best mate' she told me in detail on how Jasper would break her ribs and how he would threatened her life and safety if she told anyone about what he was doing to her. But now that's she's out of the country now and she feels that she was safe to let me know. Which i am grateful for, even though I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth I began watching more closely at Jaspers behavior.

So after a couple of days after I found out that Monday at school I met Charlotte to let her know about Jasper and what he did to his ex girlfriend. I then found out that she's dating that son of a bitch Jasper. I was livid at the whole situation, I told Charlotte to just be careful around him and he's not who he says he is. But then she said I was jealous of her and Jaspers relationship. So then I backed off…

End of chapter 3…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Henry POV **

9:00am Thursday

I've been here all night and my mom called me to ask why I didn't return home last night. I told them the situation minus the Jasper part. I couldn't tell them the situation they won't understand, the would probably call me delusional. They also let me know that they would inform the school to let them know where me and Charlotte are at.

"Thank you mom, Love you too. Bye." And I hung up. I haven't had a wink of sleep all night and I can't sleep because I have to make sure Charlotte is well and safe. I have to protect her, it's my job as her best friend. But with this situation she's in and being abused by Jasper (It's just a theory) I realize that I need to be closer to her than just a best friend , I need to be her best friend and more.

I'm in love with charlotte (and I can only amit that in my head) I have known for a while now. But I'm not going to cheat on Bianca that's not honest. Or loyal. And I'm not sure that Charlotte has the same feelings as I do. And when she gets better and secure I am going to tell her my feelings but I don't want to scare her off so I can wait as long as she needs.

I grab Charlotte's limp hand and I brush my thumb across the top of her hand. I pull her hand towards my lips and pecked her scarred hand.

"Please heal for me Char" I muttered against her hand. I gently place it down to her side.

"I'll be right back charlotte." I said as I stood up from the chair that was sitting right beside her bed. I stretched out my cramped muscles.

'Damn this chair is umcomftable as fuck.'

I walk out of the hospital room to the nurses desk which was not that far from Charlotte's room she's in. I reach the desk and the nurses seemed busy so I knocked on the desk.

"Hey nurse." The nurse glanced at me this old ass lady her face is all wrinkled and pale. She turned her attention towards me now, her saggy eyes narrowing at me.

"What do you need sir?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"I need full surveillance on my friend Charlotte Bolton." I explained.

"Sorry sir but I can't listen to a 16 year old you need to be 18 and you also need a police officer to issue that." she told me with a smart tone.

"But my friend needs to be on watch because some bad people are after her." I explained more furtherly.

"Im sorry young man I can't authorize that without a form and a signature from a judge." This lady is for real pissing me off I want to jump across this desk and fucking knock the saggy bitch out but I am a respectful to my elders and I remain calm.

"See lady if you dont-" Somebody cut me off.

"Ma'am let this kid have his friend on the surveillance level please." I heard a familiar voice. I quickly turned around to find Ray- I mean Captain Man.

"Hey Captain Man! Yes I'm glad you're here."

"Okay whatever Captain Man I got it." The old saggy nurse muttered as she directed other nurses to pull stuff up.

"Thanks captain man." I turned to thank him.

"No problem kid.I have to go now see ya." he shook a hand at me. I walked towards the coffee machine to wait for Ray. Around 10 minutes later Ray rushed in he walks towards me and throws me in a tight hug I hug back instantly.

"Hey kid." Ray says as we detached from our hug.

"Hey Ray." I spoke softly as I grabbed my hot tea. We began slowly walking back towards Charlotte's hospital room.

"How's Charlotte?"

"I think she's doing fine, she hasn't woken up since she fell out in the shop."

"That's good I got the message that Gooch sent. And we came back as soon as we could. Where's Jasper? He should be here it's his girlfriend."

"See that's the thing I don't this Jasper isn't who he says he is. I have this hunch that Jasper is the one who put Charlotte in this condition that's why I asked for her room to be on 24/7 surveillance because i want to keep her safe." I started tearing up at the end of my sentence. I started sobbing hard, it's not fair to Charlotte and I wish I could do something. Ray placed a supportive arm around my shoulder as I cried. As my breathing began to slow down. Ray faced me.

"Are you okay Henry" When was the last time you slept?" Ray asked I can see the concern swimming in his eyes.

'Im fine Ray. I haven't slept for a few days last night I was watching her all night then Wednesday night I only have a few hours of sleep because i was looking or Charlotte but I didn't want to give up on finding her Ray. I tried my hardest. And then that next day Bianca kept bothering me and she kept breathing she was getting on my nerves." Then I began crying again. When I am sleep deprived I seem to cry for no reason. Ray walked me into Charlotte's room and placed me down in the chair next to her bed.

"Here you rest kid, I'll watch Charlotte okay?" No I need to watch her.

"I'm okay Ray I can watch her." I protested lightly I can feel myself dozing off. No! I can't sleep now I have to make sure Charlotte's safe.

"Okay but only a few minutes then I can watch her..." I trailed off as my conscious slips as I drift off to well needed rest.

"Okay kid."I heard him chuckle.

End of chapter 4…


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 5

No ones POV

3:00 pm

Later that day

Henry awoke from his well needed slumber with a groan. His eyes instantly snapped open when he realized that he needed to watch Charlotte, He glanced at his watch and it was 3:00 in the afternoon! He quickly stood up over Charlotte's bed making sure she's still breathing on her own. Henry grabbed Charlotte's slightly cold hand and rubbed it between his warm hands. He looked around to realize that Ray isn't in the room anymore.

'Where is he?' Henry thought. He also noticed that he and Charlotte are in a different room too. Henry hears the door open to see a dark skin women who looked similar to charlotte.

"Did you sleep well?" The women asked nicely.

"I did actually. Have you seen my friend his name is Ray?"

"Oh he just left around 15 mintes ago. I'm Doctor Kelly"

"Oh okay. Thank you." Henry responded slightly confused. But Henry was glad she was safe under 24 hour surveillance, He stood there as the doctor Kelly checked Charlotte's vitals.

"Charlotte's heart rate and blood pressure is almost normal, but from the recent trauma to her body, it will take a while for it to go down. It's normal if shes sleep for the next couple of days. Do her parents know about her being at the hospital? I called the next of kin last night and they didn't answer I left a voicemail to both of her parents."

"No they don't, I actually called them last night too they also didn't answer. They are on a business trip but I did leave a voicemail." Henry didn't tell her the whole truth her parents are actually on a business trip but they don't really care about the wellbeing of Charlotte. They're not even her birth parents, she was adopted at an early age. Henry was furiated with her parents, he didn't understand why they would leave a beautiful girl by herself.

"Oh okay that's good, but if her vitals stay stabilized for 48 hours she can be released within the week. But the police will have to make a report with Charlotte, when she wakes up hopefully." Doctor kelly said softly looking at charlotte in a way, Doctor Kelly know she looks familiar she can't pinpoint it.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Henry asked as he felt a knot form in his throat.

"If she doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours we will have to induce her in a coma." (A/N:I don't know how this really works so don't @ me.)

'A coma!' Henry's mind twisted .

"A coma?" He tried to keep his voice down but he couldn't.

"Yes if it occurs we need to let her body heal from the almost fatal wounds. And she also has a major concussion, so when she wakes up she might have memory loss."

Henry couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'What if she doesn't remember me?' He thought .

"So if she does have memory loss. Do know what would be forgotten?"

"Sorry sir, I can't determine which memory would be lost. But I assure you that I will give her any help that she needs." Doctor Kelly assured Henry. His mind was more at ease now. Doctor Kelly felt a connection with the unconscious girl she didn't know it but there was something.

Charlotte's POV

I snapped my eyes open to see a bright light, I quickly shut them at the brightness. I took a deep breath and I smell the familiar scent of Jasper's basement. I opened my eyes again to see jasper stalking towards me his face clearly angry. NO! I will not let him use me!

"You BITCH! You snitching ass went to the cops! Who do you think I am? Did you really think that i would let you go that easy? You got another thing coming' I will find and hurt everyone you love even little ol' Henry." Jasper taunted me. I flinched at every threat he yelled at me. I started crying as I tried to move away from him I ended up in corner I always hide in and where all the bad unexplainable things happen.

"No,no,no,no…." I muttered to myself. This can't be happening i made it to Junk N' Stuff to find Henry. How did I get here again?? My breathing increased as Jasper moved closer, the anger in his eyes was pumping fear in my veins.

"I won't let you hurt anyone! " I stammered fear evident in my voice. Now my whole body was shaking in fear. As moved closer to my face.

"Oh but I will hurt you." Jasper sneered. He lifted his fist ready to punch me I flinched

Henry will never know the love I have for him. But I will die happy knowing that he and my friends are safe.

"I love you Henry." I whispered as my world faded to black.

No one's POV

Charlotte's blood pressure began increasing which set off the monitor. Henry looked at charlotte she began shaking violently, Henry doesn't know what's going on, he saw Doctor Kelly rushed in with a swarm of nurses,

"Doctor what's going on?" He asks frantically.

"Her brain activity is showing some kind of mental distress." Doctor Kelly explained as she rushed to Charlotte's side trying to lower her heart rate.

"I need you to leave the room." she told Henry strernely, she gently pushed Henry out of the room.

"But- bu- why?" He asked as he was being pushed out of the room.

"We need to try and save your friend Henry." she said and slammed the door shut in front of his face Henry turned around defeated, his thoughts racing.

'Will she be okay?'

'Will she remember me?'

'What if she didn't make it?' Henry stopped pacing around the empty hallway.

'If she doesn't survive, she won't know.' henry stopped breathing for a second. Sadness filled his chest he began panting every breath he takes he can feel his airway closing.

'No charlotte is going to make it. And if she doesn't we have a major problem.'

Then it clicked, "If she doesn't make it (even if she does) then that means Jasper is responsible which also means I have to get justice for her. I dont care if I have to go to prision for his murder." Henry muttered to himself, luckily no one way in the hallway with ears because that would be awkward.

Anger flooded through him, he stormed to the waiting room and slumped himself in a chair. Henry rested his elbows on his knees holding his head in his hands, in his mind he counted down from 10 like his mom would tell him before. He reached for his phone in his back pocket to call Ray to see if he can pick him up, Ray said sure now he's in the man cave. Henry explained everything to Ray from his suspension on Jasper to his feelings for charlotte and how she was having a seizure and might be in a medical coma.

"Thats alot to take in kid.So you're telling me that you love charlotte, and you also think that Jasper caused her condition AND that she might be in a coma."

"I don't think I know. But yes to all." Henry said camly. Henry has never told anyone about his feelings about charlotte. Henry's heart was still racing praying to every deity that he didn't get that call. He called the hospital 3 times in 2 hours it is now 5:00 and they still haven't given him any information on Charlotte's progress. They told them that she was still in the ER and they will contact him when she was in her room.

After a few minutes of silence Ray spoke up,

"I'll check out jaspers file." Ray stated as he sat in the chair by the large computers.

"Wait you believe me?" Henry asked becoming hopeful.

"I need to see for myself." Ray said as he cracked in the police database. Henry's cest filled with a new sensation. Faith.

9:00 pm

Jasper stormed into his house expecting a neat house. Instead he walked into a messy kitchen and living room. Drawers opened. Cabinets empty. His refrigerator open. Jasper stalked his way into the basement.

"CHARLOTTE! Didn't I tell your ass not to mess with my shit upstair….." Jaspers words died on his lips. He looked in his basement to find no trace of Charlotte.

"Where's that whore?" Jasper muttered to himself as he searched his house. He came up empty.

"I need her! Fucking BITCH!!" Jasper yelled his booming voice echoed through the house.

"I will find you little bitch." Jasper muttered angrily.

End of chapter 5...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**No one's POV**

**Monday 8:00 am **

Bianca walked up nervously to Jasper's door-knocking twice Jasper forcefully opened the door, with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want Bianca?" Jasper asked through gritted teeth clearly annoyed, still not inviting her in.

"Jas I called you 3 times and it went straight to voicemail what's wrong ?" Bianca asked as she invited herself in his house, She pecked him on the cheek. When he didn't answer Bianca placed her hand on his chest and pushed him further in his house. She shut the door behind her and guide him to the couch. Bianca looked him in the eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong with you for real?" Bianca asked concerned for her 'loving' boyfriend.

"That bitch Charlotte stole my shit and left. I hope she didn't make it with her _injuries_." He grumbled. Bianca was pissed.

"That bitch! Why did you let her escape Jasper! We need her for the plan you _know _that!" she yelled at him now standing up.

"Yeah, I know that because I fucking _made _the plan! Says the one who did even give Henry the note for the setup!" He yelled now standing up in Bianca face both too stubborn to move.

"Don't test me." She said in a warning tone eyeing him down.

"Don't even think about it Binca you know what I can really do to you." He said through gritted teeth. She didn't flinch at his tone. He wouldn't hit her he promised so she wasn't worried, for now.

"I left the note in his locker so he'll see it eventually. So it's still a win in my book." Bianca said with a smirk.

"Oh, Bianca you're so smart!" Jasper exclaimed his mood switching. He picked Bianca up and carried her upstairs to his large bed.

"I know Jasper. I think I deserve a reward." she said hinting at what Jasper should do.

"Oh really?" Jasper asked as he crawled down her body slowly and pecked the little patch of skin that showed under her now risen t-shirt. Bianca panted as his mouth went lower and lower down her body. H stopped before he reached her center. She groaned in frustration.

"C'mon Jasper give it to me." Bianca wined. Jasper smirked as he moved his lips towards her ear.

"Okay baby," he whispered huskily in her ear.

**(A/N: Eww why did I write this? I actually cringed typing this just fyi)**

**Henry's POV**

**3:00pm **

As soon as I got the call that Charlotte was back in her room, I rushed to the hospital as soon as Ray would let me which was 7:00 am the next morning.

But today it has been 4 days since her seizure, everyday this week I have been going to see her before and after school. She's been in a coma when I got to the room that Friday morning I'm sad to see her in here longer than she needs to be, it sucks ass.

I can't eat, I can hardly sleep. I feel like it's my fault that I allowed this to happen under my nose and now I have to suffer so does Charlotte. I slowly stroll into school, my eyes are littered with dark circles under them. I walked towards my locker I opened it to find the heart-shaped note flutter onto the floor I caught it before it hit the ground. I opened it read:

'_Hey, Henry! Its Bianca your wonderful girlfriend,' _Bitch, please. I rolled my eyes and continue reading. ' _Since you missed our 6th-month anniversary date, we can try again this weekend! Hopefully…_

_Love you, _

_Bianca 3_

I really fucking doubt that I threw the letter back into my locker and shut it. I walked my way to English class. The school day was going painfully slow but luckily it is now the end of the day and I can go see Charlotte. I got in my car and headed to the hospital. I had to talk to her even though she can't hear me she needs to know that I am by her side. It really hurts to see her lying in the bed like she's asleep but she won't wake up for god knows how long. Every time I think about it it makes me sad.

Once I reached the hospital I get out of my car and walked through the main entrance. I hop on the elevator and as I exited the elevator I hear someone screaming.

_'I hope they alright.' _I think to myself as I walk to Charlotte's room. When I got closer to her room, I realized that the source of screaming was coming from Charlotte's room. I ran over to her room I look to find 2 police officers towering over her bed. I rush into the room fully.

"What's going on?" Both officers turned their attention to me.

I glance over to Charlotte telling them to stop touching her.

'I'm stupid. Charlotte's awake!' Charlotte's head snapped over at me. I rush over her she insanity hugged onto me tight, I hugged back.

"Henry!" she cried into my shirt. I rubbed her back softly. I glare at the police officers and nurses.

"What are you doing here officers?" I ask trying to keep my cool. They looked at me nervously.

"Well, sir we were notified that she was awake and was ready to question."

"Did she say she was ready to question?" I ask the nurses clearly pissed off. They quickly shook their heads no.

"Well, why the hell are you here?!" I yelled toward the officers. Charlotte flinched at my level of voice.

'_Sorry Charlotte.'_ I whispered in her ear.

"Just leave please." I said softly. They walked out speechless. I pull away from Charlotte to look at her.

"Are you okay Char?" I asked caressing her bruised cheek. She nodded her head.

"Yeah sorta thank you for getting them out of here they were asking questions I didn't have answers to. Or didn't want to answer."

One of the nurses cleared her throat.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Sir, we need to finish her check up to see if there are any issues after being in a coma for four days." I nodded and slowly detach myself from her embrace.

"Char they are going to check on you I'll be right here." I told her in her ear softly, she nodded and looked at the nurses.

"Okay I'm ready." she told the nurses. They both walked slowly to her trying not to alarm her. I gently grab her hand, letting her know that I will be by her side whatever the case may be. I'll stay with her till the day I die even if she moves on with someone else. I'll even hide a body and lie to the police for her but that's for another day.

She squeezed my hand and I squeeze back. When they checked everything was normal Doctor Kelly walked in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Bolton and Henry." I saw the confusion written on Charlotte's face. Doctor Kelly smiled,

"I'm Doctor Kelly your doctor for your time here." Doctor Kelly stuck out her hand charlotte took her hand and shook it.

"Charlotte are you okay? What is the last thing you remember?" asked softly.

Charlotte took a deep breath before she answered.

"I'm okay doctor. The last thing I remember is that I was hurting really bad everywhere, and I was in a dark place like a basement or something-" she stopped mid sentence I could tell that there was something she didn't want me to know, she looked at me then looked back at Doctor Kelly.

"And I can remember the pain and soreness around my pelvic area. I think I was raped." she said fuck? Did Jasper do this? I'm going to commit murder. Doctor Kelly was shocked she left the room with a quiet 'Be Right Back'.

I can see the tears building up in her eyes, I gently pull her into a hug.

"Char who did this to you?" I muttered into her hair.

"I can't tell you Henry." she said softly. I have a general idea of who did it now I have to find him, but at the moment I can't leave Charlotte.

"Okay, it's fine Charlotte you can tell me when you are ready." She removed herself from me, she winced as she laid back down. I rush to help her lean back gently. I cupped her face in my hands softly brushing her scarred cheek. She leaned into my touch, tears building in my eyes when I realized how many signs I missed, and now im kicking myself in the ass for it.

"I will I promise." she stuck out her pinkey and I linked with hers. I smiled softly we'll figure this out and fight together.

**No One's POV **

When Ray Manchester got a chance to look at Jasper's files fully he couldn't believe his eyes there are numerous charges on Jasper Dunlop's file. 1 case of arson, 2 counts of domestic volience, 1 count of attmenpted murder, 5 charges of rape.

"Why the hell hasn't he been arrested yet?' Ray thought.

"I need to tell Henry!" Ray exclaimed he printed out the files and threw his jacket on. He tossed the gumballs in his pocket.

Schwoz walked in to find Ray in distress.

"Hey, Schwoz! Can you track Jasper for me? Look at his files please." Schwoz saw the panicked look on Ray's face and nodded without question.

End of Chapter 6…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**5:00pm **

When Ray reached the hospital, he rushed out of his car to the building. Once in there, he rushed to Charlotte's room to find them talking to each other closely. He gently smiled at the conversing couple, but then he realized why he really was here. Ray slowly walked in the room Henry was the first to notice him. Henry whispered to Charlotte letting her know that Ray is here. She quickly turned around,

"Hey Ray!" charlotte exclaimed trying not to strain her sore throat. Ray went over and gently hugged her Charlotte squeezed him lightly.

"Aww, I missed you too," Ray said as he patted his back and pulled away from the hug.

Ray turned his attention to Henry and smiled lightly.

"Hey, Henry." Ray patted his shoulder henry knew something was up by the look on Ray's face. The mood shifted in the air.

"What's up Ray?" Henry asked as he mentioned Ray to sit in the chair next to him.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"Well like you asked Henry, I looked at Jasper's files this afternoon and I found many charges against him. 1 case of arson, 2 counts of domestic violence, 1 count of attempted murder, 5 charges of rape."

Charlotte couldn't believe what she was hearing her eyes went wide. So did Henry's. Charlotte didn't know that she wasn't the only girl being beaten and raped by Jasper. This was good news but not good under these circumstances but the victims can help her case. It gave her a little bit of hope.

"So you're telling me that there are more victims than just me?" Charlotte asked making sure he was presenting the information correctly.

"There is only one victim who talked to the police and she lives out of the country."

Henry knew who Ray was talking about it was that girl who emailed him a year and a half ago. Henry spoke up,

"Is her name Jessica Myers?" Henry asked Ray looked at him surprised.

"How do you know about that?"

"Well after Jessica 'broke' up with Jasper, she moved away. Two months after she left, she told me that I needed to take a closer look at Jasper's behavior. Jessica told me that Jasper would abuse and control her in any way possible. Until she finally left after dating him for almost a year." Charlotte's memory was resurfacing.

'_I remember that day.' _

***FLASHBACK* **

It was after school Charlotte was super excited because her second childhood crush asked her out. She was ready to find Henry to tell him, but instead, Henry came rushing up to Charlotte frantic. Charlotte places a hand on his shoulder.

"Henry, what's wrong?" Charlotte asked forgetting about what happened earlier that day.

"It's just that I found out something about Jasper, he is mean and was abusive to his ex-girlfriend she sent me an email yesterday. Charlotte you _need _to be careful around him." He stressed to her. Charlotte got pissed.

"Henry! Jaspers not abusive or mean. He's your best friend for Christ's sakes plus Jasper asked me out today." Charlotte said excitedly.

"But Char listen to what I'm saying you need to avoid him at all costs _please…_" He pleaded. Charlotte's thoughts instantly went to him being jealous.

"What do you mean to avoid him? He's my boyfriend now and you can't tell me what to do Henry." Charlotte pointed at Henry with a hurt expression.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe Charlotte." He tried to reason with her.

"No, you are just _jealous_." That struck Henry in more ways than he can describe. She walked away leaving Henry all alone and ashamed of even bringing it up to her.

***FLASHBACK OVER* **

Charlotte gasped at the memory. She looked Henry in the eye.

"Henry I'm **so **sorry!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his shoulders carefully.

"I should have listened to you. I didn't mean what I said I was just hurt that you didn't want me happy. At least that's what I thought. I was so wrong Henry and so naïve I wished I had just stayed and listened to what you're saying. I'm sorry again." She mumbled in his chest.

"It's okay I just should have brought it differently and not in that manner. I'm sorry too." They pulled apart and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Get a room guy," Ray said chuckling as he rolled his eyes. They both broke their eye contact and laughed lightly. Charlotte turned her attention to Ray.

"Thank you, Ray." She spoke sincerely.

"No problem Char." He said reaching to pat her foot that was covered by a thick blanket.

Her chest swelled with gratitude. She was finally safe and away from him. But what the trio doesn't know is Jasper is desperately trying to find Charlotte lurking in the shadows.

End of chapter 7…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No one's POV

Tuesday 8:00am

Jasper is losing his fucking mind. He. Can't. Find. Charlotte.

"Shit where is she!?" It's been 4 days an no trace of Charlotte.

"When she comes back she is going to regret leaving me. Once I get to her she will be begging for death." He grumbled in anger. Jasper quickly rushes to his computer. Typing the keys aggressively.

At the hospital

Charlotte was sleeping peacefully as her hand was laced with Henry's who was also asleep. The doctor walked in to find them sleep, she changed her mind and walked out of the room and waited for them to wake up.

Sure enough a few hours later they were both awake. Dr. Kelly walked in, she checked Charlotte's blood pressure and made sure she had put the correct medications in her IV.

Dr. Kelly glanced at her clipboard and was about to ask the question she knew Charlotte was avoiding.

"Mr. Hart can you leave the room please?" Henry looked up at her confused.

"It's pertaining to Charlotte." Dr. Kelly added.

"Yeah I can go. See you in a few Char." Henry looked at Charlotte as he left the room. Kelly could tell that he wanted to stay but this was important.

"Good morning Doctor Kelly." Charlotte muttered softly.

"Good morning Charlotte. Yesterday you recalled that you were raped?"

"Yes." Charlotte said unsure about what was coming next.

"Well when you arrived to the hospital a few days ago we did an exam. And we found tearing in your cervix and inner vigina walls. We were going to do a routine sexual exam but we going to wait till you were awake. You have to sign this form to allow us to do the exam."

Doctor Kelly explained as she placed the form on the rolling desk. She handed Charlotte a pen.

She took the pen and signed the dotted line without saying anything. When she was done she slid them back over to Doctor.

"Thank you Charlotte." Kelly said quiet.

"No thank you Doctor Kelly." Dr. Kelly smiled softly. She took the papers and put them back on the clipboard.

"If you have any questions or concerns just ask my nurses to come and get me." Doctor Kelly smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much." Charlotte felt like she could trust her. She's hoping she can.

"Doctor when is the exam?"

"It will be later this evening, make sure you don't wash any body part. And when you are ready the police is waiting for you."

"Okay can you let them know that they can come in, please."

"Okay I will." She walked out of the room. Henry walked in a few seconds after, he had a nervous look on his face. Henry walked closer to her placing his hand on top of hers.

"What is it Henry?"

"The police are here I saw them outside. Are you ready?"

"Yeah I guess so…." I trailed off as I fiddled with my birthday ring.

One female officer walked in with a notepad in hand.

"Good morning Ms. Bolton I'm detective Waren I will be asking some sensitive questions so if you feel uncomfortable just let me know okay?"

"I will." Charlotte answered looking Henry in the eye, he knew what that meant. He stood up and pecked her cheek and squeezed her hand.

"See you later Char I gotta go to school. Call me if you need anything." Henry spoke softly.

"I will. See you later Henry." She squeezed his hand back. Henry stood up and walked towards the door.

"Have a nice day detective." Henry spoke to her before he walked out.

"You too."

Henry walked to the elevator not looking forward to school.

Charlotte wasn't ready for questions but she had to do it for herself and for justice, she doesn't deserve pain.

'Here we go I guess.' She muttered in her head.

Henry had a weird feeling in his stomach as he walked to his car. He knows something bad is going to happen but he didn't know when.

Jasper had finally found out where Charlotte was and he had a plan. He knew how he would hurt Charlotte without even touching her. Jasper grinned evilly as he dialed the hospital number.

End of chapter 8…

A/N: hey readers! I see all of your reviews. Thank you! I can't reply to them but thatnks for your support of this story. I wrote this story almost a year ago. The full thing is on wattpad. My username is Supexbatman. 


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 9

Jasper picked up his phone and dialed the hospital number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Swellview Hospital how may I help you?" A woman picked up on the other line.

"Hi ma'am I need to reach Heart Surgeon Dunlop."

"Transfering now." The line clicked and switch to the dial tone. Then someone picked up.

"Doctor Dunlop speaking." He said seriously.

"Hey uncle!"

"Is that my nephew?" Jasper could hear the girl on his face.

"Sure is. I have a situation.."

"What's up?"

" Well last week my girlfriend pranked me and I wanted to return the favor." Jasper had a plan.

"Ahh young love… what you trying to do?"

"Well I wanted to tell her that her best friend his name is Henry Hart. That he got in a car accident and he didn't make it.

"Evil ehh? Just like my brother I see… Where is your girlfriend?"

"She's in the hospital you work at I don't know the room number but her name is Charlotte Bolton. Tell her it's from her sweetie Jasper."

"I'll let you know how it goes."

Charlotte POV

As soon as Henry left Detective Warren she started asking the questions.

"Can you remember the place where you were being held?" Of course I knew.

"Yes. 351 Main Street. He would keep me in his basement for days at a time. You will see my blood stains on the concrete." I said trying not to choke on a sob.

"Okay. I'll have to get a warrant to look in his home."

"Okay.." I said taking a deep breath.

"How long has the abuse been going on?" She asked trying not to press on the question.

"We started dating sometime in February of 2016 it was great he was nice and fun. But then around August he started showing signs of abuse but during it I didn't notice but looking back I wish I could have done something sooner. Then he would threaten my safety and Henry's. The first time I tried to tell someone after he found out he would keep me in his basement and he beat me till I couldn't speak. The second time I tried to leave, I told him that I had to leave for school early and he suspected that I was trying to leave him. I told him I wasn't but I truly was trying to escape him. And that was also the first time he raped me…"

I tried to hold back my tears. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You don't have continue Ms.Bolton." Detective Warren interjected.

"No. It happened over and over and over. And I couldn't do anything about it!" I broke down into sobbs and it hurt to cry because of my broken ribs. She passed the tissue box towards me and I gratefully took a few tissues to sip my eyes and nose. She placed a supportive hand on my shoulder I had to resist from flinching but I still ended up jumping a little. She removed her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized soon after she removed her hand.

"It's okay. I just get jumpy by sudden moves."

"I fully understand Ms.Bolton." She spoke apologetic.

"Ma'am just call me Charlotte." I said as I placed my discarded tissue on the desk.

"Okay Charlotte. Thank you for your time. I'm going back to the station to have the judge to sign a warrant. If you need anything here's my number." She dug around in her pocket then pulled out her card with her name end number on there.

"Thank you so much Detective." I uttered softly and took the card to look at it.

"No problem Charlotte. Heal quickly have a nice rest of your day." She smiled at me. She made her way to the door.

"You too Detective." I waved at her. She gave a slight wave back. She walked out. And I'm on my phone now, but suddenly to men in scrubs I've never seen before walked in with a panicked look on their faces.

"Are you Charlotte Bolton?" One of the younger men asked. I moved my hand to the red button.

"Umm who's asking and why?"

"Well we are here to inform you that your friend Henry Hart has been in a car accident and he didn't survive." My blood ran cold. Car accident? What? I just saw him not even 30 minutes ago.

"Are you serious?" I ask shakily. My whole body trembling.

"Sadly." The older man said. They both walked out of the room. What the hell?? He can't be dead! I reached for my phone to call Henry I was currently hyperventilating. They walked back in after a few seconds laughing. Umm what?

"We're just kidding ma'am. This is from your boyfriend Jasper he wanted me to give this to you." The younger man handed me an envelope with my name on it. I still called Henry it only ring once before he picked up.

"Hey Charlotte. What's up?"

" Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" He asked concerned.

"Two male nurses came in my room and gave me a letter from Jasper. They told me you were in a car accident and you die."

"Oh my god. How did he find out where you were?"

"I don't know Henry but I don't know what to do?"

"Okay. I'm on my way to Charlotte. Don't read the letter."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Jasper. He is going to say anything to hurt you. So don't read it."

"I know Henry. But I need to know what he says. What if he is threatening you? Or me?"

I opened the envelope. It read:

'I know where you are. If you don't return to me I will kill you, Henry. When I get to you you will wish you were dead.' I read the letter out loud.

"Charlotte call Detective and give it to her. I'm on my way now."

"Okay thank you." I uttered as I chewed my bottom lip. I feel really unsafe he knows where I am. What if he actually hurts Henry? I would die before he does anything to him. This can't happen. I started breathing hard as the thoughts ran through my mind.

End of chapter 9…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No one's POV

As soon as Detective Warren pulled in the parking lot. She rushes in to find a shaking Charlotte.

"Charlotte are you okay? You didn't tell me the emergency." Charlotte said no words and handed her a folded piece of paper. Jasmine unfolded it and read the note.

"Who gave this to you?" She asks frantically shaking the paper, making Charlotte feel uneasy.

"I-I don't know. There were two male nurses and they knew who I was and who Henry was. They told me that Henry died in a car accident, and then they came back and told me that it was a joke from Jasper. They handed me that note before they left." She mentioned to the note that Jasmine was holding.

"Did you see their names by any chance?" She asks pulling out her notepad.

"Yes I did…" she closed her eyes thinking.

"It was Tony and Steve. I didn't catch their last names."

"It's okay. That's enough information I'll have them tracked down and I'm going to have two police officers guarding your room." Deceive Warren said before she walked out the room. Doctor Kelly walked into the room with a young nurse holding a camera.

"Hello Doctor Kelly." Charlotte spoke first.

Doctor Kelly smiled softly.

"Hey Charlotte you were scheduled to have your exam this afternoon but from the recent events. I moved some people so you can go earlier, and so you don't have to be here any longer."

"Thank you so much Doctor. When is the exam ?"

"Now. We are going to take you to a separate room where we will be taking DNA samples and we will be taking photo evidence of each scar. And you can either tell us how you got it or you don't have to." Charlotte felt bile crawl up her throat she began sweating, she can't do it. She doesn't want to relive what has happened to her.

"Doctor I don't know if I can do this."

"Charlotte you will be fine." Dr.Kelly ensured her. Charlotte tried to calm herself by taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay... let's go." Charlotte spoke as she tugged on her IV pole and walked slowly into the deserted hallway. They walked towards the other room which wasn't far from the room she was staying in.

Once they were done taking pictures of my bruises and me explaining the best I could. She had to go to a different room to get an ultrasound of her cervix. Charlotte day in the uncomfortable chair her thighs sticking to the paper. She flinched as the nurse put cool gel on her ambodem. As the nurse looked at her pelvic Doctor Kelly comments

"It looks better than it did when you arrived which is good. It is healing slowly but I will make sure to prescribe you some antibiotics and painkillers. To make sure you heal property no sexual activity for at least 10-12 weeks you can't use tampons or any other object inserted in your vagina because it will prolong the process of your healing."

"Okay doctor. I will make sure I won't do anything about what you said." Charlotte said more relieved. Once they were done which took a couple of hours all together Charlotte slowly exited the room she could tell her pain medications were wearing off.

When she walked back in her room to find Henry looking concerned sitting in the chair next to the bed. He had a multi-colored sports bag with him, she grinned and walked towards him. He smiled at her,

"Hey Char."

"Hey Henry whats the bag for?" she asks as she sits on the foot of the bed.

"Doctor told me that you can be released today after your exam. Since you can't sign yourself out Ray is going to be here to sign you out in like 20 minutes."

"Thank god. I get to leave." Charlotte was glad she could go home.

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Henry asks looking her in the eyes. And she knew what he was talking about.

"Honestly?...not really. I don't know how Jasper found my location. I was hoping he wouldn't come in here and harm me or you, When the nurses came in and told me that you died. I was praying to god that you would answer your phone. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me." Charlotte spoke sadly. Henry moves over to Charlotte to hug her gently.

"Hey it's all right I'm safe, your safe. But we will find Jasper and I will hurt him and make sure his brain is splattered on the ground." Henry bought a light laugh out of her he liked that.

"Brutal. I love it."

"You think I'm joking. C'mon let's get you out of these lame dress they call a gown. You need a shower so you can clean up because you look like yo been through hell."

"I know Henry Alexander Hart." Charlotte muttered, she pulled her IV out and stood up. She accepted the bag he handed to her

"Thank you. What you pack for me?"

"I threw some sweat pants in there and my t shirt that you used to wear all the time. I put some casual shoes in there too." Charlotte looked through the bag he was tight pants, his t-shirt and shoes. Even her bra, she looked at the bottom of the bag to find Henry's boxers.

why are they here? Where's my underwear?' Henry noticed the confusion on her face.

"Oh see… I couldn't find any at your house that were clean so I got boxers from my car. I swear they are clean." Charlotte looked at the boxers weirdly but inside she had to push down the excitement growing in the pit of her stomach.

"It's okay I'm going to shower now." She said before she entered the bathroom. She took a quick shower. It felt nice to take a proper shower to clean herself, it's hard to persuade Jasper to let her in the bathroom to even use the toilet.

Charlotte slowly got out the shower feeling more refreshed, glad to have all physical evidence well most of them warshed away. She had to be careful so she wouldn't reopen any wounds or have her ribs shift. She took her time getting dressed because she felt like it. When she put on Henry's boxers she couldn't help but shiver in delight. She was not only wearing his unused boxers but she was also wearing his shirt (that was her favorite) that was in his wardrobe.

Charlotte was fangirling on the inside. She carefully put on the slightly baggy sweatpants and her bra. Then the T-shirt that smelled just like him. Charlotte took a big whiff of his shirt as she put it on she let out a sigh.

"Charlotte are you okay?" Charlotte was surprised that he could hear her. Henry is also really close to the door, she noted.

"Umm Yeah. I'm fine, I'm almost done." She uttered distractingly, putting on her socks and shoes. When she stood up and opens the door, Charlotte was faced with Henry's Chest. She placed her palm on his stomach and pushed him back towards the other side of the wall.

"Move boy, Let me get my phone and charger." She breathed out with an annoyed tone. Charlotte released a breath when she got further away from him,

'I felt his abs!' Charlotte felt hot all over now.

'Oh god. He's my friend not lover. Who would want damaged goods? Definitely not Henry.' Charlotte just made herself sad with that doubt. But she threw it in the back of her mind filled with the other clouds of doubts, the clouds would never stay hidden it will always resurface. But she wasn't going to let the clouds darken her sunny day.

"Actually that charger is mine." Henry mutters under his breath. She still heard him.

"Whatever. C'mon let's go." Charlotte said eager as she walked toward the door ready to leave. But he blocked her from leaving.

"Umm actually you need your prescription medicine and Ray isn't here yet."

"Right. You are such a buzzkill." Charlotte sighs and sits on the bed.

It's around 20 minutes later when Ray arrives at the hospital. He entered her room with a concerned look on his face.

"Charlotte are you okay?" He asked going in to hug her.

"Not really but I'm ready to get out of here. I can't be here anymore."

"Yeah. By the way, is that Henry's shirt?"

"Maybe." Ray made a weird girl noise muttering something about shipping. He grabbed her bag and Henry helped her walk towards the elevator.

Jasper grinned. His plan worked. Bianca walked in the living room looking at Jasper,

"What are you smiling about? Did you find Charlotte?"

"Even better I pulled some strings and sent a little message to Charlotte. I pulled a 'prank' on her."

"Ah okay well I'm really hungry want Taco Bell?"

"Sure. One question."

"What?"

"Have you gotten a hold Henry at all?"

"Umm no he hasn't spoken to me since he texted me that he was busy and couldn't make it to the 'date'." She explained as she got her purse and keys. Jasper looked at her in thought for a minute. He suddenly spoke.

" I need to see Charlotte." Bianca's face turned furious.

"Why the hell do you want to see that bitch? She stole your shit!?"

"Because I need to see how much I damaged her. I need to get her back." He replied simply.

"You know what fuck you! I'm getting my own food. Bianca muttered before she stormed out.

'Fuck you. Bitch.' He mutters angry in his head. He pulled out his phone and called the hospital to see what room she was in.

"Sorry sir. She was just released 45 minutes ago.' Jasper was beyond pissed.

"What the hell you mean she was just released? Who signed her out?"

"Sir I can't tell you that information. It is for the sake of privacy."

"You fuckers are no help." He grumbled before he hung up. He failed his uncle's number it rang twice before someone picked up,

"Hey nephew."

"Hey uncle. I got the voicemail. You told me the police are on me right?"

"Yeah you might want to get out of dodge…… you know what, just come to my house it's safe."

"Okay thanks." Jasper ended the call.

'That whore! Charlotte got the cops on me! She will fucking regret this.'

He declared as he went to his room to pack his stuff. He going to get her back, without a doubt.

End of Chapter 10...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Saturday **

**10:00am **

Detective Warren finally got a warrant to search Dunlop's house. It took a few days but she got it. Her team was outside of his residence now. She knocked on the door after 2 minutes, no one answers. She nodded to one of the men to kick down the door, they quickly search his house no trace of anybody.

There was still furniture and food in the cabinets but all items that deemed personal was gone. Like pictures,toothbrushes and clothes. Detective Warren was the first to look in the basement, she walked down the stairs carefully, holding her gun up ready to shoot. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she scanned the somewhat organized basement. She walked carefully to the section of the basement that is closed off. It was sectioned off with a false wall that you could move. Detective pushed the fake wall to the side and inspected the area. She discovered what Charlotte was talking about, the massive blood stains on the concrete floor and wall. She put her gun back in the holder, and put a glove on reaching down to pick up the layer of blankets on the floor. She glanced in between the layers and saw the mixture of dried blood and seamen.

Detective Warren needed to throw up she quickly dropped the blankets and ran up the stairs. And told one of the officers to gather up everything in the basement as evidence, she ran out into the front yard and threw up, emptying her stomach. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and sighed.

'_This is going to be a long day.' _She thought to herself as she inhaled the fresh morning air.

Time skip

**11:45 pm**

**Charlotte's POV **

Since the obvious place Jasper would look for me is my house. Ray let me stay in the Man Cave as long as I needed to. He didn't have to share his place with me but he did and I greatly appreciate him. I felt the soreness creeping back I knew it was almost time to take my medicine and it's also almost 12 am. I was supposed to take like 15 minutes ago.

But right now, Henry and I are chilling in the spare room Ray let me stay in. We are watching YouTube music videos. We were singing along with Shawn Mendes Stitches.

"You watch me bleed until I can't breathe." I sing.

"Shaking falling onto my knees." Henry sings the next verse.

"And now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches." We sing together. We both fell on the bed laughing at our horrible singing. Henry looked at his watch.

"Oh shit. Charlotte it's way past time to take your medicine. Do you feel any pain yet?" He asked me, his eyebrows raise in realization.

"Yeah. Well a little bit but it's not bad." He left the room quickly to get me a cup of water and my pain pills. Henry's too nice sometimes, he's such a good person I don't deserve him. When he walked back in and handed me my medicine and water bottle.

"Thank you Henry." I took my medicine and placed my water bottle on the nightstand next to my bed. I looked at Henry,

"You're welcome Char. What are you looking at?"

"Can I braid your hair?" I ask out of the blue.

"Sure but we have to watch my favorite show." He said grabbing the remote and switching the tv to Netflix.

"Oh god. Is it Big Mouth?" He turned and grinned at me widely.

"You know it." He said proudly pressing play. I grab his shoulders and moved him in between my legs so I can get to his whole head. But he kept moving and wouldn't keep still.

"Stop moving your head Henry." I said as I placed my hand on the side of his face and moved it in the right place. Then I really realized what position I was in. I ignored it and started corn rolling his hair, then he took a deep breath and I felt a spark of pleasure shot up my spine. I shut my eyes tightly and breathe out slowly,

"Charlotte are you all right?" When I realized he was talking to me. I opened my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Yeah I'm good. Just stay still." I squeak out.

"Umm okay but I'm not even moving." The vibration did not help me at all, he's making me feel hot all over. I can feel my pain medicine kicking in because I'm starting to feel good, like I'm high.

I continue braiding his hair, once I was done I wrapped my arms around his torso and I rested my chin on the space between his shoulder and neck.

"All done." I whisper in his ear lowly.

"Char can I move now?" He asks. I shook my head no.

"No Henry you may not." I muttered as I placed my hands flat on his toned stomach that was being covered by a piece of thin fabric. I slowly slid my hands under his shirt, I heard Henry's breath hitched as he pressed his back onto my chest.

**Henry's POV**

At this moment I knew I was screwed. No pun intended. I started taking deep breaths when I felt Charlotte's warm hands inch up my stomach. Her shallow breathing in my ear was making me feel good, really good.

I also realize that Char wasn't in her right mind set because she was dopey on pain medication. I noticed what position I was in my back pressed to her center, and I feel her lick the shell of my ear. I sucked in a breath as she bit my earlobe softly.

"You are such a full course meal. I'm surprised that no one took a big bite of you. If I wasn't in this condition I would eat you up." She muttered in my ear, I sucked in a breath.

"Babe?" I whispered rubbing her thigh.

"Yeah what's up?" She asked as if I'm not in an intimate position. Like both hands are in my shirt and she is kissing my neck.

"Do you want to grab something to eat. Or go to sleep?"

"Well I would like some chocolate. But If I touch it, it's tainted and I don't want to taint perfection it's not right too." She says sadly. Her fingers still massaging my abs.

Even though she wasn't making any sense I heard the truth behind her nonsense ramble. She needed to know that she isn't tainted, in my eyes she's perfect Charlotte is the most kindest person you could ever meet. She's been through hell and she still keeps a smile on her face. Charlotte is mine I know it sounds possessive but it's not like it at all.

"You know what I mean?" She asks me her voice slurred.

"Yeah Char I know what you mean. I can get you chocolate tomorrow, yeah?"

"Sure. Let's watch Criminal Minds."

"Okay then. I'm going to go to the bathroom and I'll be right back." I stood up and instantly missed the warmth from Charlotte's hands. I tossed her the remote and walked to the bathroom.

Once I fixed my 'problem' I returned to her room. On the way to her bed I turned the ceiling light off and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand. I slid in Between the covers and Charlotte started up season 3 of Criminal Minds. She leaned her head on my shoulder but she wasn't talking to me. I pulled my attention away from the tv and looked at her.

"Hey Charlotte what's wrong?" She looked up at me.

"Nothing." I gave her a look. She sighed in defeat.

"Well I just want to say I'm sorry." I looked at her confused. _Sorry about what? _

"For what?" I turned towards her completely facing her now. She finally made eye contact with me, her eyes were old tears.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you 2 years ago. I'm sorry for not being strong enough to leave him. I'm so sorry I allowed him to drag me down. It's my fault that I let him do things I didn't want to. Please forgive me." Charlotte pleaded as she gripped my shirt tight in her hands, her red eyes searching mine.

"Hey, hey Char it's okay. Here." I pulled her into a hug, her arms trapped in between our bodies. I rubbed her back softly as she cried into my shoulder. My heart aches about what she said about herself.

"Do you forgive me?" She asks her voice muffled.

"Of course I do. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. Everything that happened to you is not your fault even if you feel like it is. And you are strong enough Charlotte." I felt her shakes her head. I gently pull her away from me so I can see her face.

"Listen to me. You are strong. You could have taken the easy way out. But you didn't and you powered through it. Even though abuse is not okay. You did leave him, even if you think asking for help was too late, it's not. The most traumatizing thing no person should go through, you made it out on top. You are winning no one could tear you down my if you let them." Charlotte latched on to me hugging me tightly, her arms wrapped around my shoulders I hug her back. When we pulled away from each other Charlotte was smiling.

"Thank you so much Henry."

"No problem. You needed it. C'mon let's lay down." I pull the covers back and we both get comfortable in her light purple sheets. We both faced each other I put my hand on her waist and pulled her into me until our knees were touching. I put my other hand and rested on the back of her neck rubbing her scalp with my thumb. Not touching the sore spot. I looked at her in thought,

"Maybe next time I can braid your hair." I suggested.

"Mmm sure but you have to take me out first." She mused.

"That can be arraigned." I said softly.

"Ohh I bet…. you can feed me a fancy meal. And we can go see the stars together, then you might be able to braid my hair." She said flirtatiously rubbing my bicep.

"You know I can braid right?"

"I know baby. But this hair a beast. Your is easier to braid because you have thick luscious locks." Charlotte commented as she threaded her fingers through my hair.

"Whatever I can tame your hair." I said proudly. I felt Charlotte's hand moved down to my lower back. She grabbed my ass, I gasped.

"Oh I can definitely tame this." She giggles as she grabbed my ass again.

"Mmmhmm I bet you can but you need to sleep." I said as I pried her hand off my ass and moved it to her side. She rolled to her side,

"C'mon cuddles with me." She called behind her shoulder.

"Anything for you Charlotte." I press my chest to her back and wrapped my arms around her waist loosely. She got the remote and turned off the tv and turn off the lamp on the nightstand. Now completely submerged in pitch darkness, I didn't sleep until I knew she was asleep. Which wasn't long.

'_I think we're going to be fine.'_

End of chapter 11...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**8:00 am **

**Sunday**

**No one's POV**

Charlotte woke up with a warm presence surrounding her body, an arm loosely around her waist. She yawned and stretched her arms out avoiding Henry's face. Charlotte soon figured out that she likes being held close to him, and not in a harmful way. It was way better than waking up in pain, she is also glad she didn't have a nightmare last night.

Then all the memories from last night came filtering in piece by piece. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, totally embarrassed she almost pounced on Henry last night.

'_Oh god Henry probably thinks I'm crazy. And then on top of that I cried in front of him. I'm not sure how to feel about that.' _

Charlotte's eyes widened as the thought crossed her mind. She attempted to get up from his hold, even though his hold wasn't tight her attempts proved futile. So she stopped moving and stayed still, Charlotte felt the small puff of air on her neck as Henry exhaled through his nose. She closed her eyes and relishing the moments she had with Henry even if he was sleeping. She smiled softly as Henry's breath tickled the back of her neck.

15 minutes pass and Henry was sifting starting to wake up. Charlotte stretched and acted like she just woke up, she turned around now facing him she tapped his nose with her index finger.

"Boop." Henry's face scrunched up as he opened his eyes. Charlotte smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too Charlotte." Henry mumbled as he yawned. She liked his morning voice. When he fully opens his eyes she needed to make this clear.

"Before you say anything about last night. I wanted to apologize about everything that happened last night. Please don't make it awkward." She rushed out quickly. Henry now fully awake he played with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Charlotte it's fine but it was kinda weird that you grabbed my ass tho." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh god I'm so embarrassed. I'm sorry." He rubbed her lower back.

" I told you it okay. C'mon let's get breakfast I'm hungry." She got up and stretched her aching limbs. She quickly retracted her arms when she felt the soreness from her Abdomen.

"Me too. I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed her change of clothes and gave Henry one last glance, and that's when she noticed the dark mark in his neck her eyes widened she quickly left the room and shut herself in the bathroom. Charlotte did a silent scream.

'_Oh shit shit shit. I not only touched him weird I gave him a hickey! Well I guess people know who he belong too.' _She smirked.

'_Who am I kidding? I can never get him.' _She shook her head and started the shower making sure it was on hot. Charlotte quickly undressed herself took off the old bandages and got in the shower, she gently washed the bruises that covered her body. Once she was done she carefully steps out of the shower and dried herself off, she got the supplies out needed to put her bandages back on. It took her awhile but she got it she made sure to grab sweatpants so she didn't have to see the _scars. _When she returned to her room Henry wasn't there she quickly grabbed a shirt and bra. Charlotte enters the hallway walking toward the Man Cave.

"Henry where are you?" She heard a faint,

"_In here." _She followed his voice. She found Henry sitting at the couch with two plates full of breakfast. She sat across from him.

"Hey Hen what you got ?"

"I made us food." Henry said with a smirk. Henry can't cook to save his life Charlotte looked at him,

"Okay maybe I didn't cook it but the machine did." Henry confessed.

"Thank you Henry." She picked up the fork and started digging in. After she took a few bites she looked up at Henry and realized he hasn't touch his food yet. He was staring at her which made her feel uneasy.

"Are you okay?" She questions as she points at him with her fork.

"Yeah. I was just wondering, why did you leave your room so quickly earlier?" She looked down and played with eggs on the plate with her fork.

"Umm see ya know. I kinda put a hickey on your neck." Henry's eyes widen he pulled out his phone to look at it.

"Oh shit." He laughed as he rubbed the bruise lightly. She looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quickly before Henry placed his index finger on her lips. Henry was grinning at her when he took his finger off her lips.

"Stop apologizing Charlotte. You say ``sorry '' too much."

'_I didn't even notice I'd say sorry a lot.' _She thought to herself.

"Oh I'm sor- I mean okay my bad." Charlotte muttered before she took a sip of orange juice. Henry finally took a bite out of his food and chews slowly.

"Take a picture it will last longer." She said sarcastically.

"I already did." He turned his phone around showing her a picture of her eating. Charlotte looked at the picture in disbelief.

"Eww! Delete that right now!" Charlotte took Henry's phone and ran around the room trying to delete the hideous picture of herself.

Charlotte ran to her room and stood in the corner of the bedroom his phone behind her back. When Henry enters her room she laughed softly,

"Can I have my phone back?" She gripped on the phone tighter.

"No." Charlotte grinned as Henry had a look of defeat on his face. But then he got so close to her face, their lips inches apart Henry quickly got his phone out of her grasp and walked out of her room. Leaving Charlotte flustered.

"You ass!" she yelled at him.

"Whatever Charlotte." She heard him laughing. Charlotte rolled her eyes and laid in her bed.

End of Chapter 12…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Monday**

**10:00 am **

Doctor Kelly sighed as she looked at Charlottes lab results. She doesn't have an STI and she isn't pregnant which is good. But the trace of semen in her body was recent, it made her want to throw up her lunch she could believe that a person would do this to anybody. She picked up the phone to dial Ray Manchester's number.

**Charlotte's POV**

I couldn't go to school because of safety reasons which left me here. I wish Henry didn't have to go to school, last night Henry left to go home and his parents let him stay till 10:30 last night. I'm so bored I can't go anywhere because I'm not trying to get caught by Jasper. But I convinced Henry to stay until I fell asleep, which I'm glad because nightmares aren't fun. Ray would check on her twice a day reminding her to take her medicine, when I heard the elevator ring I was surprised to see Ray leave the elevator with a phone in his hand.

"Hey Charlotte Doctor Kelly is on the phone she says it's good news." Ray said grinning handing me the phone.

"Thank you Ray." I said as I accepted the house phone and place it on my ear.

"Good morning Doctor."

"_Good Morning Charlotte. I have some good news for you, the results came back and you don't have any STD and you were tested negative on your pregnancy test." _

"Oh thank god." Charlotte released a breath she was holding in.

"Thank you so much Doctor."

"_You're welcome. I have a question are you adopted?" _My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah. It should be public records." I said confused, where is she going with this?

"_I know. It's just that I made a connection, I believe I found your birth parents." _

I've never thought of actually meeting my real parents. I only know a little knowledge about them, they were young and I was forced to be adopted. Which is actually kinda sad hopefully they will be happy when they get to meet me.

"Wow really are you serious?" I ask in disbelief.

" _I'm certain. I can't give you the full scoop at the moment but I assure you that they are good people." _I heard the smile on her face. Which made me smile.

"Thank you for letting me know."

"_Make sure you take you medicine. If you need a refill just have your pediatrician write you another prescription. You're welcome, have a nice day Charlotte." _

"You too Doctor."

"_Goodbye Charlotte." _The call ended. I didn't think it was possible to find my birth parents. I handed Ray the phone backpack.

"So what was the good news?" Ray said happily smiling big.

"I was tested negative for STDs and pregnancy. And Doctor Kelly said she found my parents, she told me she wouldn't go into detail until all this is over."

"That's good to hear that you can actually meet your real parents. I hope she's telling the truth." I could tell that Ray didn't want me to be hurt more than I am already. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know she's telling the truth." Ray pulled me in a hug,

"Well if you're confident in what she's saying so am I."

"Thank you. For everything." I said as we pulled away from our short hug.

"It's not biggie Char. I'm hungry, I'm going to order some pizza. Want some?"

"Sure is like that." I grinned as we went up the elevator.

**Meanwhile at school**

Henry's POV

I stopped at my locker before lunch. It's kinda weird not having Charlotte at school. I put all my stuff in my locker from my previous class. I grabbed the note Bianca put in my locker and crumpled it up in my hand and threw it in a nearby trash can. Someone tapped my shoulder

"Yeah." I turned around to find my best guy friend.

"What? Bruce! I haven't seen you in a year. Where have you been?" Bruce is one of my greatest friends. We knew each other since diaper days, I pull him in a hug.

"Hey Henry. I've been going around France trying to boost my modeling career but I'm back for good. I know I'm pretty but I need an education too." Bruce flaunted he used his hand in a swaying motion acting like he's pushing back his imaginary hair off his shoulders. He's a mess.

"Why did you come back to Swellview?"

"Well when my mom bought her house she decided to stay here. And she also said she found my twin sister, so I was just going to stay home with her."

"Oh that's good to hear! I need to catch our up on everything that happened in your absence."

"Okay I'm ready." He said as we walked to the cafeteria.

"It's only been gone a year and all this shit happens. Is Charlotte okay?" He asks sadly. We were now sitting at one of the lunch tables both eating the crappy cheese burgers.

"Yeah she's doing fine but she can't go anywhere. And she is so beaten down, it's so sad. Jasper is crazy as fuck he will find Charlotte at any cost."

"That's good she doing well. I hope Jasper doesn't get away with this."

"He won't. When did you arrive?"

"Around 6:30 this morning. I was going to actually call you and let you know I was back but then I got _busy_." He was grinning at me.

"What are you looking at?" Then I realized what he was looking at. I slap my hand on my neck.

"Is that a _hickey_?" He pried my hand off my neck, inspecting the area.

"Maybe." I answered blushing red. I forgot to cover it. Shit. Bruce squinted his eyes.

"It looked pretty recent. You still a virgin?"

"Yeah I am. Unlike your hoe ass."

"Mmmhmm you right. Wanna hear what I did to the flight attendant guy this morning?"

"No I'm good. I don't think I need to know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's your lost. I'm sure Charlotte would listen to me. By the way who gave you this mark? Bianca?"

"No. We broke up, well not officially but it's basically over."

"Ah okay well who was it?"

"..." When I didn't answer. I seen Bruce's eyes go wide. It clicked. He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"It was Charlotte! Oh Henry you bad boy!"

"Bruce keep your voice down." I whispered harshly at him.

"Oops my bad." He said sarcastically. Then his face went dark suddenly.

"Umm Bruce?" I shook his shoulder lightly.

"Jasper is here." I followed where Bruce was looking. I didn't see anything that alarmed me.

"Where is he?"

"He's giving you the angriest glare Henry. He looks like he wants to kill you. We need to leave like now. Do you have a place we can go to?"

"Yeah I do." It's actually common for me to skip school but this is different now.

**No one's POV **

**4:30pm**

Detective Warren shook her head as she read the lab results. The DNA in Charlotte matched 2 other rape charges. And the suspect has disappeared off the map. No recent phone records the last phone call was to the heart surgeon at the hospital, they tried to reach him but his phone is also turned off.

'All we need is Dunlop's DNA and his ass will be in jail.' She thought as she placed down the file on her coffee table.

She was going to find that son of a bitch.

End of Chapter 13…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**9:00pm **

**No one's POV **

When Henry and Bruce reach the Mancave Ray wasn't too happy about it but he didn't mind Bruce because he knew that he was Henry's best friend. They were both shooken up from the encounter with Jasper, they spent the rest of the day in the Mancave mostly catching up with each other. Charlotte was asleep the whole time they were there and Henry didn't want to bother her. Bruce was getting ready to leave.

"Henry I know I just hopped in the mix but I don't think you should go to school tomorrow." Henry scoffed.

"Bruce I'll be fine. Go home and get ready for school and get settled in back at home. See you tomorrow bro. Also watch your back, if you need anything call me. " Henry patted his shoulder as he lead Bruce to the elevator.

"Will do Henry. With Charlotte don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bruce winked at Henry, he rolled his eyes.

"You'd do anything. Goodbye Bruce tell your mom that me and Charlotte said hi and we'll visit soon."

"Your right I'd do anything. And I'll let her know." Bruce said before the elevator door closed. Henry walked around deep in thought he looked at his watch and realized it was 9:30 and Charlotte was due to take her medicine. Henry got her meds and a cup of water and walked to her room, he opened the door carefully, he heard her mumbling.

"Charlotte?" He called out softly she was sleeping but her face was showing discomfort, she was saying something under her breath.

"No! Jasper don't!" She yelled as she tried to push an invisible force off of her, her arms flailing like she was falling from the sky. Henry rushed to her side he shook her shoulder lightly trying to wake her up.

"Hey Charlotte wake up!" He continued shaking her shoulder until she woke up, Charlotte open her eyes quickly she gasped for air as she clinged onto the blanket.

"Char are you okay?"

"No, where am I?" She looked at him with wide eyes fingers still curled on the edge of the blanket.

"We're in the ManCave. What happened?" He sat next to her placing the cup and meds on the side table.

"I had a nightmare or memory I was back _there _and Jasper was there too. I thought I was going to die." He pulled her in a hug as tears filled her eyes.

"You're safe I promise." Henry said softly rubbing her back as she took shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte muttered into his shoulder.

"It's fine baby." Charlotte looked up at him her red eyes meeting his brown eyes grinning.

"Did you just called me _baby_?"

"Umm is that a problem?" He said unsure.

" It's fine. It's just different, so do you like me or something? Cause you just called me baby."

"Of course I do. You're one of a kind." Henry gave her a smile that made her heart melt.

"Aww thank you Henry. What time is it? I didn't look at my phone."

"It's 9:40. I woke you up so you can take your medicine." Henry reaches over to turn on the lamp.

"Oh okay." He handed her the pill and a cup of ice water. "Thank you." She took her pill and sat the cup down.

"No problem sweets. Guess who I saw at school today?"

"Who was it?"

"Bruce he came back from France." Charlotte eyes were wide in shock.

"Really?!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm and shaking it.

"Yeah really. Anything happen today?" Charlotte thought back throughout the day.

"Oh yeah! Doctor Kelly called me this morning and told me that I'm not pregnant and I don't have any STD but I'll still have to be tested in 3 months. And she also said that she found my real parents. How was your day?"

"That's good to hear! My day was good. How does she know?" He obviously left out the part where he and Bruce saw Jasper, he didn't want to make her more upset.

"Doctor Kelly told me that she wouldn't tell me everything until this situation is over. But I'm kinda anxious what if they think I was raised wrong? Or if they think that I'm weird? I wonder why they gave me up. God what if I let them down by not being the girl that they wanted me to be." Henry sensed her distress and placed his hand over hers, which was resting in the space between their bodies. That's when she looked up at him in the dimly lit room all her doubts disappeared when she looked a him.

"Hey Charlotte I'm sure they have a good reason as to why they gave you up. Don't put yourself down like that. It's not good for your health." She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't judge yourself before you even know all the facts." She nodded.

"I guess you're right. I but can't help it." Charlotte muttered softly. A smile hinted at his lips.

"It's okay _baby._" He teased. She smiled wide and rolled her eyes, muttering a quite 'Shut up Henry.' Next thing she knows Henry's face is really close to hers, and he's guiding her face to his. Charlotte's heart was racing when she realized what was happening,

'_Omg he's about to kiss me!' _She thought quickly. Their lips were almost touching when he paused, Charlotte grabbed onto his shirt tightly scared hat he was going to back away and regret it.

"Is this alright?" Henry asked his lips lightly brushing hers.

"Yes dummy now kiss me." She pulled on his shirt and their lips connected. Their kiss deepened when Henry places his hand in the back of her neck, gently cupping her head making sure to not touch the sore spot on her head. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth wider his warm wet tongue slid in her hot mouth. They both moaned as their tongues meet, brushing each other careful Charlotte's brain short circuit as Henry kissed her with so much passion this was a new sensation to her. She didn't know how to react to it.

A warm feeling flowed throughout her body as they pulled away to breathe, she felt lightheaded when he looked at her. His lips swollen and red, she refrains from touching his lips.

"So how was it?" He asked hesitantly. Charlotte grinned and hugged him from the side.

"It was _new, different._" He wrapped his arms around her torso pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm yeah. That's good Char." They laced their hands together.

End of Chapter 14...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tuesday

8:45am

No one's POV

Steven Dunlop was pacing around his expensive large kitchen. His dress shoes making clicking noises on the wooden floor, he was anxious about why the police kept calling him. He didn't do anything, he obviously didn't answer the calls because he knew his nephew did some fucked shit. So he had to ask Jasper when he would see him, minutes later Jasper walked in the kitchen happily.

"Good morning uncle!" He said brightly as he reached behind his uncle to grab a banana from the corner. But Steven wasn't amused he kept a straight face,

"Jasper do you know why the cops are blowing up my phone?" Jasper shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue." He muttered as he peeled his banana.

"Then why are the police leaving me voicemails with your name on it?!" He raised his voice booming in the spacious kitchen.

"I don't know! Some chick claimed I raped her or something, and you know Charlotte she left me again and I need to get her back." Jasper lied and Steven seemed to believe him when he nodded his head.

"If you got into some shit and I'm in it. Your ass is grass!" Jasper walked out of the kitchen suddenly, still eating his banana.

"Where are you going?"

"To school." He said simply, standing in the entrance of the door to the kitchen.

"You can get caught by the police."

"I won't get arrested. I just have some stuff to do." He walked to the living room to grab his car keys and walked out the front door. He got in his car and started it, he pulled out his phone to call Bianca. It rang once before she answered before she could say anything jasper cut her off.

"Hey babe we need to talk." He said seriously.

"Okay where do you want to meet up?" She asks seductively. What he was about to do was going to be anything but what she thought.

"I have a place. I'll text you the address." He hung up before she responded.

"She isn't going to see what's coming." He chuckled darkly as he pulled off to meet her.

**2 hours later**

10:45am

It has been a week since Dunlop incident at the hospital and Detective Warren still hasn't found a trace of him. And it was getting old having no leads, the Captain is on her ass because she in charge of this case and he doesn't want a rapist running around the city. She has to find him.

Jasmine's partner called her name from the 9-1-1 dispatch room. She rushed in the room filled with people talking quietly and the sound of people typing quickly. She stepped behind her partner looking at the computer he was at. Officer Thompson looked up at her,

"I got a hit on Dunlop's cellphone."

"Where?" He clicked on a few things and pulled up a map of the city and a spot on the map was flashing red. He pointed at it.

"He right there. It just popped up on my screen 2 minutes ago, he also made a 9-1-1 call but hung up after 30 seconds of silence."

She patted his shoulder,

"Thank you Tyler. Can you write down the address?"

"Sure. Here you go." He handed her a slip of paper, she rushed out of the room quietly. She entered the captains office he was reading some papers she knocked on the door, he looked up.

"Sir we found Dunlop's location. I was going to check the area."

"Okay Warren take your partner and other officers with you."

"Yes sir." She did a short nod and left his office. She grabbed her coat and hat and went to grab Thompson and others.

They searched the whole abandoned building. They couldn't find his cell phone or him. The other officers were leaving the building going back to their cruisers so she was the only one there, she was about to leave when a thud startled her. She heard it again, she grabbed her gun from her holder holding it high ready to fire she followed the sound and found herself on the second floor of the building, she found the source of the sound in a storage closet she opened the door carefully. And she found a badly beaten woman, she was reaching for the cellphone.

"We need paramedics. Stat. A young female severely beaten, evident head wound." She said in her walkie talkie quickly. She put her gun back in her her holder and neared the woman.

"Ma'am can you hear me? What's your name?"

The woman responded slowly but Detective didn't hear her and moved her ear closer to her mouth.

"Bianca Adams." She whimpers out.

4:45 pm

Charlotte POV

"I win!" Henry yelled sudden, I jumped slightly but I laughed to mask my feeling of panic. We are playing a board game ' I apologize', it's funny cause he didn't win.

"No stupid you still have a pawn all the way over there." I said as I pointed to the board, his blue plastic game piece on my side which is the color green.

"Oh shit you're right. My bad. Okay your turn draw a card." I drew a card from the shrinking deck.

"Go back one." I read off of the card, I heard Henry laugh as I moved my pawn back one space.

"Shut up." I hit is arm.

"Okay my turn. It says move 10 spaces."

"How was school?" I ask as he counted the spaces. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Meh nothing really today. I couldn't help but think about you." I but a hand on my chest in fake shock.

"You were thinking about _me_?" I asked in fake shock.

"Yeah you're freaking beautiful." He said his voice getting deeper, a toothy grin forming on his lips making me want to kiss him but then Ray walked in the room with a few boxes in his arms.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

"Stop undressing each other with your eyes and help me Henry." Ray said abruptly, Henry rolled his eyes.

"We wasn't even doing that. What do you need help with?" He sighed out.

"I need you to help me move the boxes from the closet to the storage room , there are 3 boxes left in the room." He said before he walked the the storage room.

"I'll be right back."

"You done with the game?"

"Yeah you can put it up." He said before he disappeared in the hallway. I put the pieces and cards back in the box, and put it on the table. I smiled softly as the memory of last night, it kept playing over and over in my head. I laughed quietly.

"What are you laughing about?" Ray asks when he walked backed from the room to grab another box.

"Nothing." I said as I hid my grin by looking at my phone.

"I think you're lying…" He said mockingly.

"I'm not Ray." I walked back to my room, I wish I could go back home but I know it's a risk going back to the first place he'd look. And I need more clothes instead of wearing Henry's. Hopefully he can go to my house to get some stuff, by the time Henry came back I was dozing off.

"Hey Charlotte. I have the last of your medicine."

"Really? I didn't know it was time to take it. Thank you." I said before I Swallowed the last pill.

"You're welcome." He was about to walk out of my room.

"Hey Henry. Can you do a favor for me?" He stopped and turned around leaning on the door frame.

"Sure what is it?"

" I need some things from my house I was wondering if you can get them for me?"

"Yeah definitely I can! What you trying to get?"

"I'll send you a list."

"Okay cool. I'll be right back." He turned around to leave.

"Wait…" I walked up to him and pecked his lips.

"Be careful Henry." I muttered in his shoulder.

"I will sweets. I'll let you know when I'm done." He kissed my forehead and walked out of my room. Oh god I hope he doesn't find anything embarrassing in my room. God that will suck if he finds something.

Henry's POV

5:00pm

When I got the text from her the list was like 30 items. I know I can't be here too long so I gotta be quick. I started in her bathroom. I got the body wash,face soap her hair moisturizer, conditioner and shampoo. I was looking for her hairbrush I looked under the sink instead of finding a brush I found 2 letters addressed to me I tucked the letters in my pocket. I eventually found the brush I put it in the backpack.

I moved across the hallway to her room, I entered her large room it was bigger than my room. It was empty like no one lived here for weeks there was no clutter or loose shoes or socks. Charlotte wasn't messy but she wasn't a neat freak, I moved to her walk-in closet I grabbed several shirts and jeans. Various colors of hoodies and sweatpants, I took a few pair of shoes. I moved to her dresser that was outside her closet to grab her underwear and bras, I'm no creep. Once I was done with that, I grabbed her 2 pillows off her bed. Which she wanted for some reason. I grabbed another duffel bag on her closet so I can put her pillow and blanket, I moved a few things to reach the duffel bag and under the bag there is a purple shoe box. My curious ass opens the box and I find a ton of pictures of me and her dating back to when we were 13 when she got her first camera. My smile got wider as I looked at all the pictures of me and her. I reached the bottom of the box and it was the first picture me, Charlotte and Jasper at the park we met. I turned it around on the back it said 'best day ever!' Scribbled on there with young handwriting. I put the pictures back in the box and carefully slid them back in its original spot.

I glanced at my watch and realized I've been sitting here looking at these pictures for 10 minutes. I quickly turn off all the lights up stairs and make my way downstairs. I locked the front door and I made my way to my car. I felt my phone vibrate.

**Queen: are you okay?**

**Me: Yeah I'm about to go to my car now. **

After I sent that text message I was stunned, fear crawling up my throat. I stopped in my tracks , there was a giant crack on my windshield and several scratches on the glass. There was a rock and a piece of paper taped on it I took a picture of the scene and I carefully dislodged the rock from my windshield I opened the paper it reads:

'I know you know where Charlotte is. This is a warning for you, this incident is little compared to what I can really do.

Sincerely,

Jasper'

I crumpled up the paper and put it in my pocket. I quickly unlocked my car and put the bags in the passenger seat. And drove off.

I felt uneasy after I left her house. Shit fuck im screwed my dad is going to kill me, maybe Ray can fix it before I go home. Hopefully. I pull up at the shop and grab her bags, and enter the store. I was greeted with a concern looking face from Charlotte,

"Are you okay? You didn't respond."

"Yeah I'm fine. My car isn't. Jasper threw a rock at my windshield and said it was a warning. Here's the note he gave me." I reach in my pocket and unfolded the paper. She grabbed it and read it,

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry he did that to your car, he knew where you were. What if he tries to hurt you?"

"Charlotte it's not your fault that he did that. He can't get to me sweetie. My car isn't that bad anyway I'll just get it fixed before my dad finds out." I pulled her into a hug. Then I pulled away.

"Oh. I got your stuff. I hope you liked what I picked." I said with a grin. I grabbed her bags and walked to the couch. The icky feeling of fear in the pit of my stomach faded away as I told her what I picked for her.

End of chapter 15…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Henry's POV

After I got Charlotte to sleep. I slipped out of her bed and left the room I sat on the couch in the Man Cave I grabbed the letter out of my back pocket and placed it on the table, I was kind of hesitant to open it I hope I wasn't intruding by reading this letter. I glanced at the envelope my name was scribbled on both of them, I choose to read the one that looked newer. I picked it up carefully and opened it slowly, there was one piece of paper folded in a tri-fold. I unfolded the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Henry, 4-30-2018_

_If you are reading this it means I'm dead by myself of Jasper. I'm writing this to you because I was too scared to tell you in person. Jasper is not who you think he is, he does unimaginable things to me that I can't even write he hits and rapes me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I love you. I couldn't say it in person so I wrote it down, I loved you since the day I met you at the sandbox. I know this might sound cliché but I knew that when I saw you we were going to be the best of friends I wish I could see you. I know I'm probably burning for my sins in hell, but that doesn't matter to you. Don't cry for me okay? It'll make me feel better if you didn't cry for me. Okay see you soon, I love you Henry. _

_Goodbye, _

_Charlotte'_

I started tearing up after reading this I don't think I can read the next one. I couldn't believe that Charlotte wrote that, I know it was 5 months ago but it still makes me feel so bad. I didn't know she felt that way about herself but I will make sure she knows she's worth being here.

I abandoned the letter on the table and went to Charlotte's room. I took off my jacket,shoes and lay next to her under the covers, I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her stomach. I silently cried in her shoulder and made sure I didn't get her shirt wet. I felt her shift a little.

"Henry is that you?" I heard her mumble tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah it's me." I sniffled. And buried my face in her neck.

"Are you okay? You don't sound good. Are you sick?"

"I'm not sick Char. I'm okay, go back to sleep." I said in a raspy voice. I cleared my throat, she glanced back at me.

"Are you crying?" Charlotte turned around and looked at me in her dimly lit room.

"No." I said quickly. She reached up and touched my face making me feel embarrassed.

"Don't lie to me Henry. You face is wet. What are you sad about?" She asks concernedly. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"When I was looking for your hair brush under your sink I found 2 letters and I read one of them. I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you even at your lowest point." She looked at me wide eyed.

"You _WHAT?! _You were not supposed to find that." She exclaimed. I winced as she explained to me.

"I'm sorry baby. I wasn't trying to invade your privacy. I promise." She sighed and shook her head.

"It's alright. When I wrote that I was desperate to end my life. I wasn't happy that I was still breathing, you know? And I didn't know how to deal with the abuse that I was going through. I didn't know how to escape it." She said quietly but she didn't cry.

"I could never imagine what you've gone through but I wanted to let you know that you're not alone anymore. You can let me, Bruce and Ray know if you need any help with anything. I'll be right by your side." She smiled and nodded her head.

"I know Henry. Thank you." She whispered softly. She inches her face closer to me and pressed her lips to mine. She pushed me on my back and straddling my waist, she cupped my cheeks and wiped my shaded tears with her thumbs. I gripped her hips as she deepened the kiss our lips moving in sync, I pulled away to breathe. She gazed at me.

"Don't be sad anymore okay? I'm not thinking like anymore that it's the past." She said as she rubbed my face.

"I'm not sad anymore. I want to love you. Can I?" I ask her softly.

"Yeah you can." She said. I slipped my hand under her shirt. I mapped her back with my hand. My fingers brushed her stomach I felt her muscles tense as I touched her stomach. Her breath hitched as I trailed my fingers down her spine. I acted like I didn't feel the scars that littered her lower back so I don't make her feel self conscious. I was mesmerized by the look of pleasure that crossed her features her eyes were partly closed, her bottom lip swollen from her biting it.

She grabbed my other hand that wasn't in her shirt and placed it to her exposed hip bone. She grinded her hips against mine making me feel hot all over, I felt heat pool in the pit of my stomach. She pulled me in another heated kiss, I gently licked her bottom lip and entered her mouth. Our tongues battle as my hands roamed her body, I knew I couldn't go too far but I wanted to make it worthwhile.

No one's POV

Bright lights, loud noises, pain. That's all Bianca could sense, she felt herself being pushed forward. Her body in the gurney was a bloody mess being pushed in the ER. She heard doctors yelling incoherent words to each other.

"Where's Jasper?" She whispered.

"Ma'am please do not speak. You lost too much blood, save your oxygen." The nurse cut off her blabbering.

'_What the hell happened?' _The thought crossed her mind before she lost consciousness.

The Doctor Smith looked at the nurse. Terry.

"I don't think she's going to make it she's too seriously damaged. 13 broken bones, and internal bleeding. And serious head trauma." Smith explained to his nurse.

Terry looked up at Doctor Smith from the ultrasound.

"Doctor Smith. She's 3 months pregnant."

Terry said with wide eyes.

Detective Warren sighed as she looked through the files for the hundredth time. It was 1 in the morning and she was the only one in the station. She wanted to rip her hair out. She needs to find him before he hurts anybody else.

She stood up to get herself a cup of coffee from the dwindling supply of coffee in the coffee maker.

"He can't be that untraceable. I have to find him." She muttered to herself as she stirred her coffee and sugar.

End of chapter 16…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Wednesday

8:00 am

Charlotte POV

Last night was amazing we '_connected' _that's that's what he called it, but anyway it's now morning and Henry has to go to school. I know if he goes to school, I'm going to be bored all day, but I guess that's okay. I was holding Henry down with my right leg.

"Charlotte honey I have to change and take a shower." He tried to move from under me.

"Boy you'll be fine. Just another 5 minutes." He stopped moving and wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay dear." He sighed and pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you Henry." I mumbled in his chest and turned my ear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I reluctantly got off of him and sat up already missing the warmth.

"Okay Henry. I guess you can go to school, if you see Bruce make sure you tell him that I miss him." Henry stood up and took off his shirt, he looked down at me and winked.

"Alright I'll let him know." He said with a smirk on his lips. I got off the bed and stood in front of him,

"Don't look at me like that Hart. I'm gonna keep you here longer and then you'll miss school." I whispered softly as I trailed my fingers down his chest. He leaned down and pecked my lips.

"Maybe next time." He said softly.

He turned around and walked to the hallway. I smacked his ass before he left my room.

"Ow!" He yelled. I just chuckled.

It was about 15 minutes later when Henry came back in my room completely dressed, I closed the book I was reading and put it on the bed.

"Hey Henry. You ready for school?" I stood up and walked to him and fixed his collar on his blue plaid shirt.

"Not really. I have a test in English today and you know Mr. Benson is a hard ass. He tests way to hard. And I have to get your work from school to give you today and it's due next Monday."

"Going through all this shit for the past week I totally forgot about school sure you will do fine on the test. I'm sorry Henry I can get it myself so you don't have to. Did you get your windshield fixed?"

"It's alright Char. Yeah I'm getting it replaced today, Schwoz said he'd fix it for me." I sighed in relief because I was hoping he could get it fixed so his dad won't freak out.

"Thank you Henry for getting my work. I feel useless because I'm sitting here doing nothing but laying down." I do feel like a waste of space because I put myself in this situation and I could have prevented this from happening. All of it. Henry put a hand on my shoulder and patted it.

"Hey Charlotte it's alright. You not just doing nothing, you're healing and your getting better. And you are helping yourself get out of this messed up situation." He said trying to clear the cloud of doubt looming over me. It didn't work but I smiled anyway.

"You're right. Oh shit school starts in 15 minutes, okay be safe. Love you bye!" I quickly pressed the elevator button and pushed him in the elevator shaft.

"Love you too!" He yelled before the door closed. I sighed as I went back to my room, I guess I'll figure this out on my own.

No one's POV

Bruce was sitting in the living room on the dark brown leather couch. He was just sitting waiting for his mom to be done with whatever she's doing so he can take her work. He was texting a few of his friends that he met in France, when his mom called his name.

"Bruce! I need help." He sat up and threw his phone on the couch it bounced a few times before it stopped.

"Yeah mama what you need?" He asked as he walked to the source of her voice. He found himself in the guest room across from his room. Sarah was making a bed, Bruce was confused about what his mom was doing.

"Umm I'm trying to pick a good style of curtains to put up on the walls. And I need your help."

"Oh okay who's staying here? Is it a man?" His mom slapped the clean sheets an irritated look on her face.

"Bruce! Nobody's man is staying here. God you need Jesus in your heart. Your mind always in the gutter." She chuckled softly as she folded the extra blankets.

"Nah it's not a man honey. Aunt Kelly found your sister, and she confirmed it last week with a DNA test. So I was hoping when she arrives she could stay here, and be close to you because you guys are twins." Bruce's eyes widened in shock, his face split into a toothy smile.

"Oh my god are you serious? You're joking right?" Sarah shook her head.

"I'm not Bruce. I'm dead serious and you know Kelly Brown know her shit and she double checked and triple checked if it was her." Bruce grabbed his mom and pulled her in a hug.

"So do you know what she looks like?" Sarah shook her head. As Bruce sat down on the bed.

"No I don't. Kelly didn't show me, she'd said it would be a surprise."

"I hope she's pretty like you." Bruce mused as he picked the lint off his mom's shirt.

"I'm sure she would be. Thank you Bruce. Your father would be proud of you today." She smiled sadly.

Sarah was dating the love of her life Steven Williams after she graduated high school. Her first year in college and she got pregnant for the first time. Sarah was so happy to have the perfect family she'd never had, but she knew what her parents would think if they'd find out. They would be disappointed in her because she had kids before marriage and her boyfriend was a drug dealer but she knew he was a good person. Sarah's parents didn't appreciate her dating him, that's why she fled with him after high school.

But when after she walked out of her parent's life, she was pulled back with them after her baby's father was caught in a bad deal and he died of a fatal shot wound. She was homeless almost her whole pregnancy, Sarah refuse to go back home with her parents but when she had them 2 months earlier than she was supposed to. She had to go back with her parents, she dropped college and became a mom of 2. Her parents were not going to have 2 babies in their house so they gave her and ultimatum, her being homeless with twins or a home to stay in and one kid. Sarah chose to stay with her kids, she didn't care if she was homeless just as long as she had her babies. But at the last minute while Sarah was in the ICU her parents signed the adoption papers on one of her twins without her knowledge. When she found out she was livid, she tried everything to find her girl and get her back, but no luck. And here she was today, she finally found her little girl and she was so happy.

Bruce could sense that his mom was sad. So he gave her another hug. He pulled away from her and stood up from the bed.

"Mama I know what your thinking. It's okay you found, her we found her I'm sure she's going to understand. C'mon I'll drive you to work so you don't have to." Sarah smiled up at him.

"Aww thank you Bruce." Bruce walked his mom out of the room and into the large kitchen leading to the garage door. He opens the door for her and opens the passenger seat to his silver BMW. His mom sat in the seat and put her seat belt on.

Bruce got in the driver's seat and opened the garage and drove to his mom job. It wasn't that long before he pulled up at his mom's job, he pulled up slowly in front of the main entrance. Sarah pulled off her seat belt and and grabbed her purse,

"I don't know why you want to work. You don't have too, I got you set for life."

"Well honey while you were in France for almost 2 years it was hard being in a big house by myself. So I had to do something, I need a man Bruce. Can you find me one?" Bruce looked at his mom thoughtfully he rubbed his chin with his knuckle.

"I'm joking Bruce don't take that seriously." His mom explain holding up her hand as she dug for her lipstick.

"I think I have someone in mind." He muttered mostly to himself.

"Who?" She asks as she put her lipstick on.

"My friends boss. I'll let you know what he looks like but not today. I need a clear picture." Sarah gave Bruce a pointed look and got out the car. He rolled down the window as she left the car.

"Have a good day at school love. Love you! Thanks for the ride! I'll let you know when my shifts over." She tapped on the window and smiled.

"Love you too mom!" He yelled back as she walked into the building, he waited for her to disappear behind the doors before he drove off. He didn't tell her the real reason why he dropped her off. He was trying to keep his mom safe because of Jasper Bruce didn't know what this crazy bitch was going to do next.

End of chapter 17...


	18. Chapter 18

***Trigger Warning***

Chapter 18

At the police station

Still Wednesday

4:00 pm

No one's POV

As the police look through Bianca's bloody clothes. They clipped off a piece of clothing, put it in a baggie for testing. They shook out her ripped blue jean jacket and a piece of paper fell out one of the pockets, the examiner named James read the paper and he called for Warren. When Jasmine heard her name being called she stood up from her

from her cubicle leaving her delicious Cesar salad on her desk. Before she could reach the evidence room Tompson walked up to her and pulled her to the side. Jasmine rolled her eyes,

"What do you want Tyler? As you can tell James called me for something."

"Well I just found out there's new evidence to our recent case." Jasmines previous annoyance was replaced with anticipation. She didn't let Tyler finish his sentence as she walked to the evidence room.

"Hey James. What you got?" She asked as she puts some gloves on. James passed her the blood stained folded piece of paper, she opened it slowly.

"I found it in on of the jean jacket pocket. I believe that it was placed after she passed out based on the amount of blood on it and how clean it is." James explained as she read the letter. The note read,

_I see you got my other letter from yesterday. Meet me at this address 3510 Dusk Alley with Charlotte, if you invite the police because I know they are going to find the letter to give to you I will kill her. That's a promise Hart. I hope you liked the decorations on your car. _

_You have 7 days._

_-Jasper _

Jasmine put the note down and sighed she took off the gloves and threw it in the trash can. She thanked James and left the evidence room, she was slightly confused.

"What other letter?" Jasmine asked herself as she sat back down at her desk ready to finally finish her salad but then Captain called her. She put her lid on her bowl and put it back in her backpack defeated.

"All I want to do is finish my damn dinner." She muttered himself annoyed as she walked towards Captains office.

"Yes sir?"

"Warren I need you to contact Ray Manchester. We need to discuss what happened recently to them."

"What about Dunlop? What if he finds her again." Jasmine asked with concerned because she didn't want what happened at the hospital to happen here.

'Charlotte needs to feel safe somewhere.' Jasmine thought to herself.

Captain rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well when they get here we can try and have her in the most secluded room here." He finally said. She nodded.

"Okay sir. I'll call them." She walked out of his office and to her desk. She sighed as she dialed Rays phone number.

Charlotte POV

I'm currently doing nothing right now but looking at YouTube videos about Minecraft. It reminded me of the days when I was 10 and 11, when my parents would take me with them to travel the world see different places. But that was before middle school and when they still paid attention to me, after my 13 birthday they left me home a lot more often. They stopped asking about my day, busying themselves with work after I got home from school.

I wish I had a better childhood than what I have now. I know my adopted parents are very wealthy but they are not supportive at all. When they found out I was in the hospital they just paid for my bills, no call, no asking if I'm okay. It's honestly makes me pissed off.

Just like the situation I'm in right now, I wish I said something sooner about Jasper. But I was just too scared, I knew if Jasper could hurt me this bad I knew he could have possibly hurt Henry and I didn't want that. Just like the threatening notes he wrote to Henry. What if he does get to me? I know if he does get to me I won't survive much longer and I'm completely fine with it. I know it's selfish to not care about anybody else and who would be affected by my death. I would be sad if anyone mourn my death.

"Charlotte!" I heard Ray yell my name. I jumped up from my bed and rushed in the man cave.

"Yeah?" I asked studying the look on his face. But I couldn't decipher it.

"The police called me and we need to go to the station." He said with a blank expression, it made me feel a little unsettled.

"Did they find him?" I asked a little hopeful, he shrugged his shoulders.

"They didn't say but they said they need to talk to you about some new evidence they found." I grabbed my jacket and my phone.

"Oh okay. Let's see what they need." I said as I put my shoes on.

"Yeah I hope it's good news." He said to himself.

When we got to the station they had Ray wait in the conference room and I was currently being led towards the back of the station. The hallway was dimly lit the officer stopped in front of a wooden door with the number 7 on it.

"We will make sure comfortable here. This room is the safest one we have, this room is surrounded by 20 cops so if someone tried to get to you they would taken down. There is also video recording, being taken in this room no audio recording for your privacy." Garcia was the name on her badge, she was nice she had red hair you could tell was dyed a different color. She seemed genuinely concerned with my safety and I was glad she is.

"Thank you ma'am." I gave her a real smile and sat down at the wooden table, the chair was comfortable it felt like my bed.

"Detective Warren will see you shortly. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes water please." I replied she nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I looked around the room the walls were a bland blue grey color there were no windows in here. It was kinda cold in here too, it quickly reminded me of a place that I don't want to go back to. I pull my phone out of my pocket, I turned it on to find that there was no signal. I place my phone in the table it was no use, I began tapping the cold wooden table.

I stared at the wall and I could faintly hear the echoes of my screams bouncing off the concrete walls, the sound of the belt cracking against my skin. I could literally feel the blood seeping out my open wounds. The pain develop from my back the scars felt like they are being cut open again and the white burning feeling was getting harder and harder to ignore. I started scratching my palm trying to make it go away, I started embedding my nails in my palm then a wave of pain hit me and I realized that I was hurting myself. I looked at my hand and it was red and burning I placed my palm on the cold table trying to reduce the redness. I was startled when I heard the door open. It was Henry and Bruce my face split into a huge grin. Henry close the door behind him.

"Hey Bruce! Hey Henry!" I quickly stood up from the comfortable chair and gave Bruce a hug, I squeezed him as tight as I could. He healed my head to his chest I wanted to burst into tears but I didn't.

"Hey Charlotte how are you feeling?" Bruce asked as we pulled apart from the hug.

"I'm okay. I just wish I could have seen you in a better place than here. But how was your flight?"

"It was very experimental. I have a story to tell you later. But it was fun." He said with a wink. Henry put his hand up.

"Actually Charlotte I don't think you want to know what he did on the plane." I laughed as He pushed Bruce away from me and pulled me in a hug.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" He muttered lowly. I smiled softly,

"I'm fine Henry. How are you?" He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a box of sour patches and a water bottle.

"That's good. Don't worry about me Charlotte I'm okay, I bought you some candy but the water bottle Garcia gave to me."

"Thank you Henry." I grabbed the cold water bottle it stung my raw hand, but I didn't react to it. Until Henry saw my palm, he looked at me hurt filled his eyes. I shook my head and looked down,

"Are you sure your fine Charlotte?" Bruce asked me. I nodded.

"Yes I'm fine. Now why are you guys here?" I asked trying to change the subject because I feel super exposed and vulnerable. Henry stopped looking at me and reached in his back pocket to get the note,

"I was going to give this to the detective. So she could keep it somewhere." He said with a concerned look at me.

"Yeah, that's good you brought it." I said trying to avert his gaze. After I said that Detective opened the door and walked in.

"Good Evening you all. I'm here to let you know we found Jaspers cell phone but no Jasper. We found Bianca Adams severely wounded, we searched her clothes earlier today and we found a letter addressed to Henry." She pulled out an evidence bag with a piece of paper and handed it to me first, I read it and then handed it to Henry without saying anything.

"You said it was with Bianca. What was she doing there?"

"We have no idea why. In the note what was the 'other letter'?"

"Oh this one. I found it in my damaged windshield yesterday." He said as he handed her the paper.

"Okay thank you. We only have a week until a supposed other body shows up we have no idea who's next. Based on your accounts Charlotte we know that Jasper is mental and physically abusive. So I will advise you not to go in public by yourself if you can help it." I nodded and took a drink of my water.

"Okay I will."

"Thank you for coming on short notice Charlotte. You guys can leave here, if anything comes up just call me you have my number. Thank you all have a good evening." She walked the room and shut the door behind her.

When she left the room we all sighed and stood up. I stretched my limbs and pulled Henry to my side holding his hand in mine I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine I promise." I said after I received a concerned glance from Henry as we walked out the room.

"I hope so."

Ray met us at the entrance of the station and I gave Bruce a hug.

"I'll miss you Bruce. We need to catch up."

"Definitely gurl. We can talk over food when we can find a time. I love you be safe." He pecked my hairline and when to his car.

"You too Brucie."

"See you Henry." He gave him a saulute before he got in his car. Henry waved back.

"See you later." Bruce drove off.

"Hey Charlotte are you okay?" I heard Ray ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." I touched the inside of my hand and flinched it wasn't noticeable. It was almost bleeding from my continuous scratching. Ray patted my shoulder and sighed.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad your fine." He said with a smile.

"I'm hungry. Who wants to take out?" Excitement lit my features.

"I do!" Me and Henry said at the same time.

"Well I'm choosing the restaurant this time." Henry said with pride.

"Umm no actually you're not because last time you said that I could." I said with a pout.

"When did I say that?" He said with amusement on his face clearly trying to annoy me.

"Do fucking not Henry. It's my turn to choose the food. " I said pointing my finger at him.

We bicker back and forth with each other until we reached the Man Cave. Ray just looked at us smiling.

End of chapter 18…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**6 days left**

Thursday

6:00pm

Charlotte's POV

I'm watching a movie on my tv it's called The Collector it was a horror movie. I'm not really paying attention to it, I'm still thinking about what happened yesterday. I know Bianca is kind of a bitch but she didn't deserve to be faced with the wrath from him. Maybe if I didn't leave him in the first place this wouldn't have happened. I know Jasper will do anything to get me back, he had this obsession with me even before we started dating. When he would violate me, he always called me his 'best' he told me that I was better than any other girl that he fucked after he raped me. He told me that I should be proud that I satisfied his needs, Jasper terrifies me on the next level.

I know how he thinks, he's clearly psychotic but he's not stupid he has too many people he knows around the city. I know right now Jasper is playing nice because if he was serious, I would have been back with him that same day I left. Jasper is so confident that will go back with him because this is the first time I've actually left.

I grab my phone to text Henry.

**Me:** Hey.

**Hen:** Hey Char! what you up to?

**Me:** Nothing really just watching a movie. Wyd?

**Hen:** I'm trying to convince my mom to not but sugar in the spaghetti and she's pissed off. Cause she claims I don't like her cooking, it's not that I don't like her cooking but the taste of sugar in spaghetti isn't right. My mom said she hopes your okay, are you okay?

**Me:** I feel you on that one. Tell your mom that I'm good and thanks for asking about my health. But I think I'm okay. 6:08

**Hen:** That's good to know. I told her that you were fine. Are you good after yesterday?

**Me:** Yeah I'm okay. Well not really considering the situation but I'm alive right?

**Hen:** Don't talk like that Char. Do I need to stop by?

**Me:** No I'm okay. Promise.

**Hen:** Alright I hope your being honest. I have to cook dinner now, I'll talk to you later. Love you.

**Me:** Have fun! Love you too lol.

End of thread

I sighed as I placed my phone on my blanket, I rolled on my stomach tucking my pillow under my chin. As I contemplated my current situation, I have a physco ex boyfriend who wants to control me in every way possible. And then I have a best friend that I love so much which is Bruce, and the love of my life Henry we are still unofficially dating.

Even though we kissed more than one occasion, I don't know if I can be 'the' girlfriend because I'm not your average 16 year old in high school. I have nightmares every night, I haven't visited a therapist but I think I have mild PTSD. The doubts that are in my head won't go away, I can't enjoy my life because I have this looming cloud hovering above me. Having to look over my shoulder, avoiding corners at all times so I don't have a panic attack. Even the way I react to sudden sound can make feel so ashamed of myself. I think that was his goal.

I was on the verge of debating to take too many painkillers or just cry about my shitty life excluding Henry, Ray and Bruce. But then I heard my phone vibrate, I reached for my phone and realized it was tangled in between my covers.

"Shit where the fuck is my phone?" I muttered as I shook my covers out. I heard a thud and found my phone on the carpet floor. I pick it up and looked at who hitting me up. It was Bruce.

**Brucie:** Hey Charlotte! How are you?

**Me:** I'm good. Wyd?

**Brucie: **I'm fixing up a room for my sister apparently my mom found her and now she's yelling at me to clean up. I don't know why she won't hire a maid.

**Me:** lol. Damn. That's awesome you found your sister! Tell your mom I said hey. When I was at the hospital I was told by the doctor that she found my real mom.

**Brucie:** Really?! Who was your doctor?

**Me:** Doctor Kelly Brown. Do you know her?

**Brucie:** Uh yeah she's my aunt. My mom's sister.

**Me:** oh fuck. I didn't know that! I kinda embarrassed now because that's your aunt and she like seen and knows everything about what happened.

**Brucie:** Gurl I get it. Plus my aunt won't share anything like that with other people. I know she won't.

**Me:**I know. I think I made a connection, I know this might sound insane but I think your my brother.

**Brucie:**You know what you might be right. Omg! Omg! We have the same birthday and when my aunt told me that she found my sister it was around the time when you were in the hospital. How about this, we can hang out Saturday I'll pick you up around 10 in the morning. I'll be able to buy you food.

**Me:** All right. Sounds like a plan! Free food! Lol see you tomorrow.

End of thread

I'm stupid, my bestie is my brother. My real brother!

End of chapter 19…


	20. Chapter 20

***Trigger warning* Mentions/ Description of rape**

Chapter 20

Saturday

12:30 am

4 days left

Charlotte POV

I couldn't sleep, Henry wasn't here to comfort me. I don't want to bother him at this hour, I curl into my blankets ignoring the dull ache in my core. I tucked my arm under my pillow and try to sleep.

Trigger warning!

***Flashback* **

1 year ago

No one's POV

_Charlotte woke up with a start and quickly sat up from the leather couch. Feeling disoriented after she sat up, she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 7:45 am Charlotte quickly jumped up from the place she slept, and grabbed her torn jacket and her backpack. Today was going to be the day she was leaving him, Charlotte glanced down the hall looking in Jaspers room finding him still sleep. This was her opportunity. She ran to the front door and before she could unlock the door she heard Jaspers voice clearly angry. _

_"__Where the fuck are you going?" Charlotte turned around slowly to face him. Charlotte couldn't look him in the eye. _

_"__I need to go to school early. I need to study for an English test that's next week and Mrs. Taylor said she'd help me today." _

_Jasper squinted his eyes narrow clearly not believing what she's telling him. Jasper walked closer to her making Charlotte back up until she hit the door. He forcefully grabbed her jaw making her look at him she shook with fear as Jasper smirk turned into a scowl. _

_"__Oh so your trying to leave me." Jasper stated, with a blank expression but she could see the irritation in his eyes. Charlotte quickly shook her head. _

_"__No! I'm not trying to leave you. I just need to go to school early." _

_"__Don't you fucking lie to me bitch. Yes you are trying to leave me, so you can go fuck henry right? I see the way you look at him. You want him to fuck you right?" _

_"__No! That's not what I'm doing Jasper! I swear!" Charlotte exclaimed with fear as Jasper grabbed her hair and pulled hard making her head jerk forward. _

_"__Yes you are you little slut. Don't you think I can't see your shit Charlotte. Once I'm done with you I'll make sure no one wants to fuck you." He muttered darkly, Charlotte's eyes widened in fear. _

_"__What? No!" She stammered as Jasper dragged her into his bedroom. _

_He forcefully pushed her on his bed, and cover her mouth with his hand. Muffling her screams as he stripped her clothing with the other hand. He gripped his hand tighter when he grabbed his belt off his dresser, Charlotte knew this wasn't going to end well when she felt him pinning her wrists above her head tying her hands together. Leaving her immobile and exposed, he grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her eyes making sure she didn't see him. _

_He thrusted in her roughly, tears filled her eyes as he raped her. She could hear his low grunts in her ear, she just sobbed as the burning pain shot through her body. _

_"__Just Stop please." She whimpered. _

_"__Not until I'm finished with you." He growled. Charlotte just went numb, she didn't feel anything. She wanted to disappear. Why did this happen? What did she do to deserve this? _

_A few minutes later and she felt Jaspers release and she wanted to throw up. He untied her hands and pulled her up from his bed harshly. Making her stumble on her weak legs, he reached the basement door and opened it. Charlotte felt the blood and seamen drip down her leg, she felt disgusted with herself. He shoved her down the stairs, She stumbled down the steps and collapsed on the cold concrete. She heard him slam the door and locking it. Charlotte shivered as pain filled her body, she laid on the floor half naked and violated. _

_"__Oh god. Why, why did I even try? I'm never going to leave this place am I?" She whispered to herself as she crawled back to her corner. She only made it halfway before she blacked out. _

_She wanted to die. _

***Flashback over***

Charlotte's POV

1:45 am

I jump up in a seating position, a layer of sweat covered my body leaving me shivering. The memory of the nightmare quickness quickly fading but the uneasy feeling twisting in my gut. I reached for my lamp and turn it on, my eyes quickly shut at the brightness. When my eyes adjusted I grabbed my phone off the charger, I checked the time it was 1:45 am.

I get up and slowly walk out of my room, my sweaty feet sticking to the cold tile floor. I turned on the light and stumbled to the sink, I looked at my reflection in the mirror my eyes were bloodshot red. Tears stained my cheek, I turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I dry my face and go back to my room, I closed the door behind me and walked to my bed. I slowly pulled the sheets off my bed, and placed them on the floor they were gross and wet.

I grabbed my pillow and a clean blanket and wrapped it around my body. I laid on the floor and reached for my phone, I felt my heartbeat increases when I dialed Henry's number. But I decided against it, I'm not going to bother him at this hour I'll guess I won't sleep then.

9:00am

I tried to go to sleep last night but every time I try to drift off to sleep I get hit with memories of the abusive relationship. I think I only got a total of two hours of sleep. Bruce just texted me a reminder that he's coming to pick me up in an hour. I replied and put my phone down, I picked it back up when someone was calling me. It was Henry.

"_Good morning love! How did you sleep?" _

"Hey sweetie. I didn't sleep well last night."

"_Was it a bad dream?"_

"Umm…yeah." I winced as I said it.

"_Oh no! Char why didn't you call me or text?"_

"I didn't want to call you at 2 in the morning just to tell you that I had a fucking bad dream. It's normal for me to get them." I was getting frustrated with myself because Henry's worried now.

"_Char it's not normal you get that right? How long do you get to sleep?"_

" I think 2 hours. I'm not sure. I'm sorry about cursing at you, I'm just exhausted."

"_It's alright baby. Go back to sleep before you go with Bruce, i don't care what time of day it is. If you have a bad dream, and you feel like you need to call me. Please just call me."_

I sighed and sat on my bed putting my pants on.

"Alright Henry thank you. I'll try and go back to sleep, see you."

"_No problem dear. Stay safe." _He hung up the phone. I set an alarm for 9:50 so I could have 10 minutes to fix my hair. I have all my clothes on before I fell asleep, this time I didn't have a bad dream.

—

I woke up again a little more rested than before, I was still sore from sleeping on the floor last night.

I stop my alarm from ringing and sit up putting my shoes and socks on. I was brushing my hair into a ponytail when Bruce texted me that he was here. I exit the bathroom and turned off my light to my room before I left the hallway. I said bye to Ray and went up the elevator, I was nervous about talking to Bruce about him probably being my brother. What if I just look like an idiot?

Bruce was leaning against his silver grey BMW but he didn't notice me until I was crossing the street. He looked up at me and waved with a bright smile, when I reached him I pulled him in a tight hug.

"Hey Charlotte." He chuckled as we pulled from our hug.

"Hey Bruce. You look cute." I looked at his outfit, he was wearing a royal blue sweater and some black skinny jeans.

"Girl so do you. Looking like a whole snack bitch!" Bruce said snapping his fingers in a Z motion. Making me laugh, he smiled and opens the passenger door for me.

"Thank you." I said as he shut the door. He jogged over to the drivers side and got in.

"C'mon babe. Let's get outta here." He said really girlish voice.

End of chapter 20…


End file.
